Final Fantasy X Crusades
by J.P. Clark
Summary: In a world without Sin, the summoner Yuna must face a new challenge, one of the mind and soul, in order to free Spira from tyranny and reclaim the soul of the one she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Lost in a Dream/Encounters  
  
Happiness, a state of pure ecstacy; a form of emotional being that the people of Spira had never thought they would be able to feel. One thousand years it had been. For one thousand years the people had suffered and cowered under the evil shadow of Sin, the carrier of a greater evil, Yu-Yevon.  
  
Then, in the blink of an eye and the flash of a million pyreflies, the evil vanished. Sin was vanquished by the efforts of the summoner Yuna from the isle of Besaid with the help of her guardians and a small band of Al Bhed. For the first time in a thousand years, the people of Spira were happy.  
  
However, the happiness was only surface deep. Spira lost a large portion of itself in Yuna's action. The four maesters; Mika, Kelk, Kinoc, and Seymour were all lost in the conflict. But perhaps the largest lost came with the exposition of Yu-Yevon as the perpetuator of the conflict with Sin. With this shocking revelation, Spira entered into a spiral of turmoil. The government and the church collapsed in that large explosion of the Bevelle sky, leaving the empty void that the people struggled to fill. Originally, they struggled to rebuild and salvaged their shattered religion, offering the title of Maester to Yuna, the first such offering to a woman in Spira's history. Sadly, the High Summoner declined the offering, stating simply that "my heart isn't in it", and returned to the isle of Besaid to live quietly with her remaining guardians.  
  
* * *  
  
The waves brushed slowly against the quiet shores of Besaid Island. A single bird rested on the ruins of the ancient city that occupied the island over a thousand years into the past. In the waves floated the blue and white sphere with the symbol for Bliztball inscribed on it. A young boy wandered into the oceans to retrieve the ball. He splashed gallantly through the waves, carefree and naive of the world that had been built in blood for him two years earlier.  
  
He was only a child at the time, but his mother had told him the stories. Told him how the monster would appear suddenly and devastate whole villages and towns. It mattered little to him now, the monster was gone, defeated by the efforts of a band he knew nothing of. The waves splashed against him as he reached out to grab the ball that floated before him. At first, it felt like a pinching on his leg, then a sharp pain. The boy turned aghast to see a fiend had gripped his leg in his hand. The boy shouted, screaming at the top of his lungs as the boy cried for help.  
  
No one would come though, he knew. He had disobeyed mother and come to the beach alone. He cried as the fiend tossed his frail body high in the air. If only someone would come to his aide. He cried to Yevon, for his mother, for anybody to help him.  
  
The boy looked up as the fiend leaped from the water. It was coming down on him, its claws outstretched and its fangs glistening in the afternoon sun. The boy closed his eyes, preparing for the imminent death that would follow.  
  
"Hey kid!" someone shouted, "Look out!"  
  
The boy didn't reply, but a large bang exploded above him. He opened his eyes to see the monster being hit with a Blitzball. Suddenly, a powerful arm reached around his chest and he started moving back to shore. The arm drug him onto shore and he lay flat on his back. Hovering over the boy was Wakka, the boy knew from the Besaid Aurochs Bliztball team.   
  
"You okay, little brudda?" Wakka asked.  
  
He tried to reply, but the words would not leave his throat. He tried to move his arms, but they would not answer him.  
  
"You're pretty banged up, little brudda," Wakka hoisted the boy from the ground into his arms, "We better get you back to the village and let Yuna have a look at you, ok?"  
  
* * *  
  
Alone. That's how she felt. Alone in a world where the people were born anew with hope and a joy for the lives they led. Kneeling at the base of the Chamber of the Fayth, Yuna's outstretched hand rested calmly against the stone. It felt empty, empty like her soul. The Aeons were gone, along with him. The Fayth was useless, nothing but a monument from an era many were ready to forget.  
  
"Kimarhi...," Yuna spoke to her silent companion, not sure of what to say next.  
  
The Ronso guardian placed his hand on Yuna's shoulder, his comforting touch feeling warm against Yuna's cold skin.  
  
"It has been two days," Kimarhi spoke in his own unique Ronso tone, "Kimarhi worried about Yuna."  
  
"I know, Kimarhi," Yuna placed her forehead against the stone, "But I must pray for Yevon to return him here, to make him safe."  
  
Inside, she felt the futility in her words. Yevon was a lost entity existing only in name and title in the Eternal Calm, it symbolized what she was chasing, a dream in the past. Behind her, she could here Kimarhi sigh.  
  
"He is gone," Kimarhi muttered, "Yuna cannot change that, Kimarhi cannot change that. No one can change that."  
  
A tear streaked down Yuna's face as he paused, seemingly working up the nerve to make the next statement.  
  
"But....Kimarhi would wish he would return also. Kimarhi never met such an interesting human before."  
  
Yuna stifled a small laugh as Kimarhi smiled a little behind her. She stood up and faced her longtime friend. He reached out both hands onto Yuna's shoulders and the former summoner rested her head against the beast's outstretched forearm.  
  
"Thank you, Kimarhi," Yuna smiled, "You are a true friend."  
  
* * *  
  
"Wakka? What happened?" Lulu asked as he carried the child into the former crusaders lodge.  
"He was attacked by a fiend in the water. His leg is pretty messed up. You better have a look at it," Wakka laid the child upon one of the beds in the lodge.  
  
"I don't know anything about wounds and treatment," Lulu pressed a cloth that was lying on the bed onto the wound, "Though it looks pretty serious."  
  
"I'll go get Yuna," Wakka started to the door, but paused as he reached the outside of the tent, "Oh."  
  
"She's not out yet," Lulu replied, rubbing the boy's brow, a slight ice spell on her fingers to cool the boy's temperature.  
  
"But it's been two days..."  
  
"Who knows how long she'll be in there. She hasn't been the same since..."  
  
"Oh," Wakka dropped his head, returning to the lodge, "I know, it's tough on all of us. But somehow, I know Yevon will deliver us an answer."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Lulu retorted, "The whole premise behind Yevon was false, didn't you learn anything?"  
  
"I'll believe what I wanna believe, ya!" Wakka shouted, "Don't tell me you're any different 'cause you got no feeling in your heart anymore."  
  
"I never said that," Lulu replied, "I was merely stating that.....Yuna!"  
  
Wakka looked behind him and saw Yuna standing at the entrance to the lodge with Kimarhi shadowing her as he always did.  
  
"What is wrong?" Braska's daughter asked, "Oh my!"  
  
Seeing the boy lying on the bed, Yuna rushed to his side. Although without the powers of her Aeons, Yuna still retained her strengths as a summoner. She placed her hand lightly on the boy's wound and an illuminating light spread from Yuna's fingertips. The boy's gash healed before Lulu's eyes, the wound disapperaing and replaced with fresh skin. The skin was pink, but completely healed. Yuna sighed before putting the cloth back over it.  
  
"He shall be all right," Yuna muttered, her eyes not looking up to meet Lulu's.  
  
"Thank you, Yuna," Lulu replied.  
  
"I...I have to go....." Yun stood up and walked out of the tent.  
  
Wakka started to follow her, but Kimarhi put his hand on the guardian's chest.  
  
"Let Yuna go, Yuna needs to be alone."  
  
* * *  
  
Night fell on Besaid fairly quickly. The docks creaked softly under Yuna's step as she walked out to the spot she visited regularly over the past two years. She sighed, choking back the tears. Her fingers came up to her mouth and she slid them in her mouth, pressing them in the exact spot where he has shown her.  
  
With a blow, the silence of the night was replaced with Yuna's whistle. It bounced across the waves as the slowly washed ashore. She looked upwards to the moon, whistling again.  
  
'If we ever get seperated,' he had told her in Luca, 'Just whistle and I'll come running, promise!'  
  
She cried more, her tears streaking down her face and dropping into the salty water.  
  
Then why won't you come now?  
  
* * *  
  
In the village, the central fire burned as it had since Yuna had left on her pilgrimage two years ago. The two elders of the village sat by the fire, telling each other the most widely know story of the Eternal Calm. The elders laughed as they noticed a man enter through the gates of the village.  
  
"Greeting stranger," the tallest elder stood up, "What can I do you for?"  
  
"I have no time for you," the stranger glared at the two old men, "I am searching for Braska's daughter."  
  
"Lady Yuna?" the second rose to her feet, "What business do you have with her?"  
  
"It's none of your concern old timer," the stranger stood defiant, his resting softly on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Hey!" a younger voiced shouted from across the village, "Who do you think you are, ya? Coming in here and insulting the elders? You got no dignity or class?"  
  
"Wakka I presume," the man turned to face him.  
  
"Dat's right," Wakka crossed his arms, studying the stranger, "And who might you be?"  
  
"I'm searching for Braska's daughter, this Lady Yuna," the stranger replied, "Where is she?"  
  
"None of you business," Wakka noticed Kimarhi approaching the stranger from behind, his spear in hand and ready to pounce.  
  
Kimarhi roared, striking down with the spear. In a flash of lightning, the stranger spun out of the way of the attack. He drew his sword from its sheath and sliced the spear in two pieces. Kimarhi stared at the two pieces of his broken staff before howling into the night sky. He tossed them aside and lunged at the man with his claws. The stranger leaped backwards, doing a somersault and landing a few yards away from Kimarhi. He spun around to come face to face with Lulu, her hand outstretched only a few inches from his face.  
  
"One move and I will call the heavens down on you without mercy," she glared at him.  
  
"I don't want trouble," the stranger asked, standing upright and surrendering the battle to the black mage, "I must speak with the High Summoner's daughter quickly."  
  
"She left," Lulu stated, walking past the stranger to join Kimarhi and Wakka, "That's all we'll tell you."  
  
"Recently?"  
  
"I said, that's all," Lulu repeated herself, glaring at him, "Now leave this village."  
  
"Not until I speak with Braska's daughter."  
  
"Leave," Wakka stepped forward, his eyes squinted in anger, "Or by Yevon, we'll make you, ya?"  
  
"Don't tell me the guardians of Braska's daughter still follow that defunct religion," the stranger laughed.  
  
"You laugh at Yevon?" Wakka yelled, "Yevon's taught us a lot about ourselves, even if there was corruption, the teachings were pure."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say."  
  
"Just who are you, anyway?" Lulu asked, readying to defend herself or the others if he made a move.  
  
"I'm a warrior, from Bevelle," the man bowed slightly, "The name is Felix."  
  
"Bevelle, huh?" Lulu continued her questioning, "Are you part of New Yevon?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Felix shook his head, "I'm not a part of anything."  
  
"Sounds fishy," Wakka added.  
  
"Quiet, Wakka," Lulu ordered, "Why do you want to see the summoner?"  
  
"I only wish a moment of her time, to speak with her."  
  
"I don't know, Lu," Wakka took a step forward, "There's something funny about him."  
  
"What is this?" Yuna's voice echoed from across the village. The group turned to see her standing clutching her staff, "What's going on?"  
  
Kimarhi relaxed a little, returning to his usual statue stance while Wakka rubbed the back of his head and moved away from Felix. On the other hand, both Lulu and Felix moved towards Yuna.  
  
"Lady Yuna," Lulu approached her long time friend, "This man wishes to speak with you, although I don't see it as such a good idea."  
  
"Oh?" Yuna turned to face Felix, "I have stated repeatedly to your compatriots that I do not wish to join the New Yevon alliance."  
  
"So I heard," Felix sneered, "I only wish a moment of your time."  
  
"Lulu?"  
  
"Only if I'm there," Lulu stepped between the two, "As a mediator."  
  
"Fine," Felix sighed, rolling his shoulders under his cloak, "Shall we?"  
  
He offered towards a nearby hut and stood as Yuna passed by him. Lulu followed behind the summoner, her eyes staring at Felix's two blue eyes.  
  
He followed them into the tent, his movements cold and precise. He sat down on the crate next to the entrance while Lulu and Yuna sat on the bed.  
  
"Make this quick," Lulu ordered.  
  
"As you wish," Felix snickered, "High Summoner Yuna, I've come to Besaid to ask why have you turned your back on Spira?"  
  
"You little!" Lulu shouted, "Come all this way to insult Yuna when you have no idea what she's been through!"  
  
"On the contrary," Felix replied, his voice still calm, "I am versed in the summoner's journey two years ago. It is a subject that has brought great curiosity."  
  
"Please," Yuna interjected meekly, "I owe him an answer, since he traveled from Bevelle to meet with me."  
  
"If you wish, Yuna," Lulu relaxed a bit.  
  
"I....," Yuna searched for the right words, "I don't know why I turned my back to Spira," Yuna clutched her fist at her chest, "At the time, I was happy for Spira, and what I had done for it, but my soul was gone. I did not feel happy. Everywhere I looked, there was happiness in people's faces, joy and excitement for what I had done, but I still didn't feel happy. So, I left Spira for Besaid. It seemed the right thing to do."  
  
Her voice trailed off while Felix leaned back on the crate which he was sitting on.  
  
"Fair enough," he sighed, "But would you have turned your back if he was still here?"  
  
That question got both Lulu's and Yuna's complete attention.  
  
"Him?" Yuna cringed at the sound of his 'name', hearing the reference to the man she thought was gone forever.  
  
"Yes, I have come to present a proposal to you," Felix continued, "In Zanarkand lies the key to what New Yevon has dubbed, the Otherworld, the Zanarkand created by the fayth's dreams."  
  
"It's impossible!" Lulu cried in outrage, "Don't toy with the summoner's emotions!"  
  
"I'm not," Felix responed, "Though I've yet to go and see myself, I believe the summoner would benefit most from it."  
  
"And why do you bring us this news?" Yuna asked, "Who sent you?"  
  
"I've come of my own accord," Felix stood, "It's late. I'm leaving tomorrow for Kilika on the SS Liki. Come to the docks if you wish to journey to Zanarkand."  
  
With that, he walked out of the tent, leaving the flaps covering the entrance to flap in the midnight breeze. Lulu sat speechless as Yuna stood and walked towards the exit. She watched as Felix passed Wakka and Kimarhi, not speaking a word to them.  
  
"Lulu, do you think....?" Yuna asked her longtime guardian.  
  
"I don't know, but he seems awfully sure of himself," Lulu replied from where she sat, "I don't trust him."  
  
"I....sense something," Yuna spoke softly, "Something odd, yet familiar. Perhaps we can trust him?"  
  
"The only way to be sure he's telling the truth would be to go to Zanarkand."  
  
"Then we will go," Yuna spoke with the most determination in her voice that Lulu had heard in a long time, "To Zanarkand." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Chrysalis/The New Pilgrimage  
  
Morning was never something he liked. Though it was regarded as a new beginning for some, he thought of it as an ending. He much preferred sunset, it seemed so calm and it relaxed him in a way he couldn't find the words to explain.  
  
Sitting on the beach, watching the waves, he liked to think about everything that was happening to him. Sometimes, he would lie back and watch the setting sun until he dozed off into sleep. It was that sleep, on the beach under the sun, which worried him the most. Images, violent images, serene images, comical images, all flooded his mind as he dreamt. The only problem was, they were of people and places he did not know. Who were these people that danced in his mind, creating the illusion of another place and time.  
  
"Hey!" his father's voice shouted, "You gonna sit there all day or are you coming to practice?"  
  
"Coming!" he hopped to his feet and ran back towards the city, the daylight streaking across the majestic building line created by the metropolis that was Zanarkand.  
  
* * *  
  
"She's got to be joking!" Wakka protested, "I mean, we don't even know the guy. How do we know what he's saying is the truth, eh?"  
  
"Yuna seems convinced," Lulu stood next to him and Kimarhi, "I really don't think she'd have it any other way."  
  
"Kimarhi, back me up here," Wakka turned to the Ronso, "We can't just let Yuna go off with that guy all alone."  
  
"Yuna not go alone," Kimarhi replied, "Kimarhi go too."  
  
With that, the Ronso turned and headed towards the edge of the village where Yuna was waiting. Felix had disappeared over the course of the evening but left instructions to meet at the dock if they were interested in his proposal.  
  
"Lu?" Wakka turned to the black mage.  
  
"Kimarhi's right," Lulu clutched her moogle, "We're guardians and we must go also."  
  
"Oh man," Wakka slumped his shoulders while Lulu followed Kimarhi and Yuna, "By Yevon..."  
  
"Everyone ready to go?" Yuna asked.  
  
"You're awfully cheerful this morning," Lulu smiled, pleased.  
  
"Oh," Yuna blushed a little, "Well...you know...it's just that...."  
  
"It's okay," Lulu laughed a little, "We understand your enthusiasm, let's go."  
  
The group left Besaid as they walked around the path leading to the mountain trail. The trail was deserted mostly, which meant the crusaders must have been doing a better job at controling the fiends. They passed the shrine at the top of the hill when Wakka stopped to pray.  
  
"You know, it seems like yesterday we were just here, me and him, praying to Yevon for victory in the tournament, ya," Wakka kneeled and began to pray for their safe trip, "This really brings back the memories."  
  
"Come on Wakka," Lulu scolded him, "We don't have time for you to fool around."  
  
"Just a sec, Lu," Wakka replied, a bit of sarcasm in his voice, "Let me finish, ya?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Suddenly, Kimarhi turned around, a new spear in his hands. From the bushes leapt a fiend, the ones that looked like dogs. Kimarhi rammed the spear in his chest and tossed the fiend over the edge of the cliff, it disappearing into a cloud of pyreflies before disappearing into the jungle.  
  
"Fiends!" the Ronso shouted.  
  
Lulu clutched her moogle and shoved Yuna back towards Wakka. The former blitz star grabbed Yuna's wrist and held her close to him as two more fiends leapt from the underbrush.  
  
"I'll handle this," Lulu raised her hands over her head, "Thundaga!"  
  
Instantly, the heavens sprang forth, piercing the two fiends with bolts of pure lighting. The fiends howled before dissipating. Wakka noticed a pair of flyers bearing down on them and unleashed with his blitzball. It pierced through the sky and slammed into the first flyer before smashing the second on the rebound.  
  
"Where are they coming from?" Lulu yelled as a trio more came out of nowhere.  
  
"Who cares, just fend them off!" Wakka replied.  
  
Yuna stood between Wakka and the shrine as she noticed a pair of flans slithering across the ground, unnoticed by Lulu or Wakka. Kimarhi was otherwise occupied, smashing more of the wolf fiends to see the flans, either.  
  
"Lulu!" Yuna yelled, leaping forward and smashing the nearest flan with her staff. She knew it would do little damage to the jelly creature, but maybe it would delay them until Lulu could blast them with a thunder spell.  
  
To her surprise, the flan latched out with its tentacle, seizing Yuna's staff. The force from the recoil launched Yuna around in a circle. She stumbled backwards until she felt her thighs touch the rope signaling the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Help!" Yuna screamed, careening over the edge.  
  
The three guardians tried to rush to save her, but the fiends seemed to attack more viciously to prevent them from getting there in time.  
  
"No!" Kimarhi yelled, leaping over the fiends, "Yuna!"  
  
His hand reached out to grasp Yuna's arm, but missed by merely a few inches. Yuna screamed as she fell, the deep chasm awaiting her. Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound as a whip came out of nowhere and clasped tightly around the ex-summoner's right ankle. Kimarhi turned his head to the left to see Felix holding the other end of the rope.  
  
"Don't just stand there!" he ordered, "Help me pull her back up!"  
  
The Ronso snarled to himself before taking the whip in his mighty paws and pulling Yuna back to safety. Behind them, they could here Wakka and Lulu finishing up the fiends. When the last disappeared back into the woods, they ran to where Yuna was sitting on the ground.  
  
"Yuna!" the two cried in unison.  
  
"Are you all right?" Lulu asked panicked, holding her in an embrace.  
  
"I'm fine," Yuna replied, her head resting on Lulu's shoulder. She pushed Lulu away from her and turned to Felix, "Thank you."  
  
Felix stood silent for a minute, as if thinking up his response. Kimarhi glared at him while he silently pondered what to say.  
  
"We should be going before anymore fiends show up," he turned and started walking down the path towards the waterfall, his black cloak swaying in the breeze.  
  
"That's being awfully rude, ya," Wakka yelled after him, "Are you listening?"  
  
"Let it go, Wakka," Lulu stood, helping Yuna to her feet, "I have a feeling he's not used to praise."  
  
* * *  
  
"You're doing it all wrong!" Jecht yelled, smacking his forehead in disgust, "Put some hip drive into it!"  
  
On the deck of there ship/home, Tidus cursed at his father under his breath. Why was he cursed to have the legendary Jecht as his father? Sure, some people thought he was the greatest thing to ever happen to Blitzball in Zanarkand, but to Tidus, he was just a washed up drunk that thought the whole world revolved around him.  
  
"He appears to be doing it right considering the form you presented earlier," Auron, a friend of Jecht's replied.  
  
"Yeah!" Tidus supported his claim.  
  
"Still, you should use your hips more," Auron laughed a little to himself.  
  
"Oh man, is everyone against me?" Tidus fell on his back in mockery.  
  
"Ha ha!" Jecht laughed, "Keep practicing, kid. Auron, let's get a drink."  
  
"I don't drink, you know that," Auron replied, following Jecht into the ship.  
  
Tidus climbed back to his feet and stared at the blitzball sitting on the beach before him. He took it on his foot and launched it a few feet above him. As the ball came down, he leaped to meet it. Spinning in the air, he launched it out over the ocean towards the city. It was his special shot, the sphere shot.  
  
"Whoa!" a strange voice spoke, "You show us that shot again, ya?"  
  
"Huh?" Tidus landed on the deck, looking for the source of the voice, "Who said that?"  
  
"Said what?" a female voice asked. He turned to see Miki, a girl that lived in East block with him sitting on the edge of the boat, "Are you hearing voices again, Tidus?"  
  
"I guess," he rubbed the back of his head, "What's up, Miki?"  
  
"Just came by to see if you wanted to go to the festival tonight?" the blonde girl hopped onto the deck and walked towards him.  
  
"I don't know, we got the championship game tomorrow night," Tidus grinned sarcastically, "I might go to bed early and get my rest."  
  
"Don't give me that!" Miki punched him playfully in the arm, "I know you haven't missed the festival in ten years and you're not starting now!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" he fended off her mock assault, "I'll go with you!"  
  
"That's better," she grinned, "I'll come by around sunset."  
  
"Sunset, right," he signaled with his trademark arm pump.  
  
"Bye!" Miki waved before doing a back flip off the side of the ship into the water.  
  
"Crazy girl," Tidus shook his head, "Wants me to go everywhere with her."  
  
"Hey, you should go to Luca!" another strange, feminine voice said.  
  
"Who's doing that!" he shouted, "Stop it!"  
  
"Don't cry over it," Auron spoke from the doorway.  
  
"Auron?"  
  
"Hearing voices again?" he laughed a little.  
  
"Kinda..." Tidus scratched his hair, "It told me to go someplace called 'Luca'. You ever heard of it, Auron?"  
  
"Luca!" his voice jumped a little before he quickly regained his composure, "No, I haven't. You're probably just overstressed. Get some rest before your date tonight."  
  
"My date? That's not a date!" Tidus replied, scrambling for a comeback, "Hey, why are you spying on me anyway?"  
  
"Hah," Auron turned and walked down the plank towards the dock, "See you tonight."  
  
* * *  
  
The boat dock leading out onto the ocean was unchanged since the last time that Yuna and her guardians had departed from Besaid. The every vigilant watchman, it kept is arm draped along the waves, holding the SS Liki close to its safe harbor, away from the dangers that could lurk in the sea.  
  
Yuna walked slowly to the edge of the dock, her boots clicking against the wood the way they had the previous day. She stood facing the water, silently praying.  
  
"What is she doing?" Felix asked, standing on the edge of the ship.  
  
"Praying," Wakka replied, almost angrily. It was the first time he had heard someone so openly question Yuna's actions in a long time.  
  
"Let it go, Wakka," Lulu walked past him, "Let her do her own thing."  
  
Felix almost laughed at the comment then walked to the bow of the ship. Standing at the bow, he could see as far as the sea stretched into the horizon. He ran his fingers through his brown hair, pushing it out of his face. The breeze was blowing calmly across the deck of the ship as he noticed it begin to move.  
  
Turning around, he saw that Yuna had come aboard and the ship was pulling out of the dock.  
  
Why would Braska send his daughter to this deserted island? Felix thought to himself, What was his motive?  
  
"Ahem," Felix noticed Lulu walking towards him, "I want to talk to you."  
  
"Yesterday you didn't even want to be around me."  
  
"This is no time for joking," Lulu glared evilly, her cold eyes piercing his, "Who sent you?"  
  
"I told you, I came on my own."  
  
"Really?" Lulu continued to stare him down, "Yuna almost died today. I've lived on Besaid my entire life and I've never seen fiends act the way they did today. What's going on?"  
  
"The fiends?" Felix turned his gaze back over the sea, "How should I know, I'm new here."  
  
"Don't give me that innocent crap!" Lulu grabbed his head and turned it to face her, "Tell me the truth."  
  
"I suggest you don't do that," he smirked.  
  
Suddenly, Lulu felt a pressing in her stomach. When she looked down, she saw the protrusion of a machina weapon sticking out from under Felix's cloak.  
  
"So you're Al Bhed?" Lulu released him.  
  
"I told you this before," he reholstered the weapon, "I pledge allegiance to no one."  
  
"I see," Lulu brushed her hair back over her shoulder, "Interesting. Any other surprises under there I should know about?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
* * *  
  
Sitting on the observation deck with Kimarhi and Wakka, Yuna watched a seagull flying about in the sky. Smiling, she watched it dance amongst the breeze, riding the airflow like it was gliding through water before flapping its wings to remain aloft.  
  
Behind her, she heard the clicking of Lulu's heels as she climbed the stairs to the observation deck.  
  
"Hey, Lu," Wakka shifted his weight against the mast of the ship, "What did you and mister mysterious talk about?"  
  
"Nothing," Lulu replied, leaning against the railing of the ship.  
  
"Oh come on, I saw you touching him," Wakka laughed, "You like him better than we thought, ya?"  
  
"Shut up you moron," Lulu chastised him.  
  
"Please stop fighting," Yuna bowed, begging her two guardians to stop with their bickering.  
  
"Sorry," they both apologized.  
  
"It's all right," Yuna smiled a little, "No big deal."  
  
"Yuna happy," Kimarhi observed.  
  
"I suppose I am."  
  
"It's the first time we've seen you smile like that in a long time," Lulu commented, "Perhaps you actually believe our stranger's story?"  
  
"Maybe I do," Yuna giggled, "I sure hope so."  
  
"It's good to have the old Yuna back, ya" Wakka thrusted his fist into the sky, "It's gonna make this journey a whole lot easier."  
  
Yuna laughed, then smiled. It did feel good to be smiling. She turned her head back to the seagull. It still weaved about in the air, flawless and graceful.  
  
* * *  
  
Sunset, his favorite part of the day. Tidus stood at the front of his house watching the sun set. One by one, the lights flickered on across the city until all of Zanarkand was shining beautifully against the red background.  
  
"It's beautiful, Auron," Tidus commented, watching the sun dip behind the buildings.  
  
"Yes, it is," Auron replied, leaning against the mast, "Are you and Miki going to the festival?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"You sound like you have some doubts. Is something bothering you?"  
  
"I don't know," he turned away from the sunset and flopped down onto the deck, "I can't shake this feeling that I want to go with someone else, but I don't know who."  
  
"I see," Auron stood up straight, "Perhaps you shouldn't tell your date that."  
  
"Huh?" Tidus followed Auron's line of sight to see Miki jogging across the pier towards the house/boat.  
  
"Tidus!" she waved, "Come on or we'll miss it starting!"  
  
"Okay!" he waved back, "You coming, Auron?"  
  
"Later," the old man replied, "I have some things I have to look into."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Tidus leapt off the side of the boat into the water and swam to where Miki was standing. Grabbing the edge of the pier, he hoisted himself up, doing a handstand on the edge of the pier before tipping his feet over to where the rested on the ground.  
  
"Oh, I'm impressed!" Miki clapped, "You're so strong!"  
  
"Thanks, shall we go?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
They walked across the pier towards the heart of the city as Auron watched them go. Standing alone, he readjusted his glasses before walking back inside the boat.  
  
* * *  
  
Throughout Kilika, the news of the arrival of the high summoner had created much buzz and excitement. The people frantically put together a small celebration for the summoner and her guardians as the SS Liki pulled into the port.  
  
As the boarding plank was laid out, a crowd gathered around the pier to catch a glimpse of the high summoner. Felix stood at the edge of the boat, overlooking the crowd as they cheered and shouted at Yuna. He lowered his head and shook it slowly.  
  
"Something you object to?" Lulu asked.  
  
"They're like sheep crowding the herder," he replied, his arms propping him up next to the edge of the ship.  
  
"Hardly," Lulu crossed her arms under her chest, "Yuna is the one who gives them the most hope. She's personally favored her because of her actions on our last visit."  
  
"You mean after the attack of Sin?"  
  
"Precisely," Lulu nodded, "The people see Yuna as a pillar of strength, even if she does not see that same image in herself."  
  
"I see," he stood up and walked towards the boarding plank, "Still, there's changes in Spira since you all have become recluses, I pray you are able to avoid the dangerous ones."  
  
He walked across the pier, following behind the procession to the inn where they would be staying the night. When he reached the door, Kimarhi was standing between the crowd and Yuna. An older gentleman, walking on a cane stepped forward from the crowd and addressed Yuna.  
  
"Greetings, Lady Yuna," the man nodded, probably the most of a bow he could perform in his old age, "I am Lenoir, provincial leader for Kilika. Please, won't you join us for the festival we have planned this evening?"  
  
"I suppose," Yuna bowed, "Since you have gone through all this trouble. I shall attend."  
  
Yuna performed the ceremonial bow to Yevon before entering the hotel followed by Kimarhi, Lulu, and Felix.  
  
"That's a bad decision," Felix stated once they were inside, away from the ears of the villagers, "You shouldn't be out there tonight."  
  
"Why not?" Wakka stepped up, "You hiding something from us?"  
  
"I'm merely stating that Yuna shouldn't be out in such a large crowd. The danger it poses in general is great," Felix offered the explanation, "I'm merely stating this from a guardian's point of view."  
  
"Yeah!" Wakka banged his chest, "Well you leave the guardian stuff to the real guardians, ya."  
  
"Besides," Lulu added, "We know how to protect our summoner."  
  
"Whatever," Felix stifled a laugh, "But I'm only warning you."  
  
He turned and left the inn, shutting the wooden door loudly behind him.  
  
"I'm telling you I don't like that guy at all," Wakka shook a fist at the closed door, "He's hiding something, you know? And he won't tell us what."  
  
"It's obvious," Lulu shook her head, "I guess he'll tell us when it's time."  
  
"Until then, we have to follow him. He's the only one who knows anything about this 'Otherworld'," Yuna added.  
  
"Aagh!" Wakka shook his head, "Why do I even try?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Passionate Evenings/Rediscovery  
  
Perhaps Felix had a point. There were a lot of people at the festival being thrown. Lulu and Kimarhi stood watching the party from the balcony of the inn. Yuna was in plain sight, near the stage set up for the provincial leader to give an address for Yuna and her deeds bringing the eternal calm. Wakka was scoping the crowd, keeping an eye on the people. Though they had their inhibitions about him, Felix's warning sparked their fears and they kept a watch on the crowd very closely.  
  
"You see anything?" Lulu asked. The Ronso shook his head silently, the best response she had gotten out of him all evening, "There are a lot of people in Kilika now. I don't remember there being this many. Maybe it was because of those people Sin killed."  
  
"No," Kimarhi shook his head, "People repopulate after Sin gone. No longer fear death, give life."  
  
Lulu stood silently, pondering Kimarhi's words. Was it true? Was all of Spira like Kilika, growing and changing at an exponential rate? If so, the followers of the New Yevon order were sure to be huge, almost as large as the Al Bhed. Felix had told her there were many changes, but she wasn't sure on what scale he was referring to.  
  
"Lulu go enjoy party," Kimarhi put his massive hand on her shoulder, "Kimarhi keep watch."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Lulu not been to party in five years," Kimarhi continued, "Time for Lulu to move on."  
  
"You know I don't like socials anymore," Lulu huffed, "I like who I am."  
  
"Kimarhi like old Lulu," he returned to his watchful pose, "Go."  
  
Lulu sighed, "I guess I should go keep an eye on Wakka before he gets into trouble."  
  
She picked up her moogle doll and descended the stairs into the lobby of the inn. Felix was there, leaning against the wall, as she had grown accustomed to encountering him. His cloak was still on, covering his whole body down to his knees. From there, his brown boots highlighted the rest of his ensemble.  
  
"Shouldn't you be looking after Yuna?" Lulu asked sarcastically.  
  
"I thought I'd leave it to the professionals," he snickered.  
  
"Funny," Lulu shook her head walking past him towards the door.  
  
"Aren't you a little old to be playing with dolls?" he asked, stopping her at the doorway. She clutched the moogle in her hands before turning to face him.  
  
"It's none of your business why I have this," she grimaced, "It's a private matter."  
  
"I was just curious," he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Perhaps you could try to be less curious," she sneered.  
  
"You've got an odd sense of humor," he laughed.  
  
"Look, just get us to Zanarkand and show us this 'Otherworld' and our business is done with you," she opened the door and walked into the crowded festival.  
  
Thinking to herself as she clutched the moogle at her side, why in the world were they following Felix anyway? They were perfectly capable of getting to Zanarkand on their own. All they had to do was find Cid in Luca and Lulu was sure he would give them a ride to Zanarkand in the airship if it meant getting 'him' back in Spira.  
  
Lulu meandered through the crowd, her thoughts addressing her randomly as she searched for Wakka and Yuna. Her mind drifted back to the fiend attack on Besaid. Yuna would have surely died; splattered at the bottom of the cliff if Felix hadn't shown up at the time he did and rescues her. But the fiends, the fiends were what caused her the most intrigue. They almost seemed coordinated in their attack, but the only way fiends worked together was if someone was controlling them, like the Guado could.  
  
Was it the Guado who sent the fiends to attack them and attempt to kill Yuna? No, Lulu was certain of it. The Guado had spent the last two years trying to wash the foul stench of Seymour's treachery out of their mouths, so it was mostly likely someone else.  
  
Suddenly, Lulu heard screams rip through the crowd. Rushing through the crowds to find the source of the outcry, Lulu tripped and stumbled forward. When she looked up, she was staring at the snarling teeth of a Chimera's fiery head. Lulu froze, her world stopping around her as the beast raised its arm back to strike her. Holding her moogle over her face, she prepared for the blow that would strike her down.  
  
"Lulu!" Felix shouted, tackling her out of the way moments before the Chimera's mighty claw struck her. They tumbled across the wooden pier that was the village and into a group of barrels stacked up. They came to rest with Felix on top and Lulu holding onto his forearms, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," she replied in shock from the events that had happened. She quickly released his arms, pulling herself back to her feet, "The Chimera!"  
  
Felix drew his sword and spun quickly, slashing the left arm of the beast off. It roared in pain as he rolled underneath the monster's bloody left side. The tail of the Chimera reared up, preparing to strike Felix as he sliced at it. The agility of the monster's tail surprised Felix as it grabbed the blade of the sword in its mouth and yanked it out of his hands. He watched in horror as the blade flew into the water.  
  
"Lulu, burn it!" he shouted.  
  
Lulu nodded before raising her hands over her head as the moogle was filled with the magical essence of fire.  
  
"It's about to get hot in here," she quipped, "Firaga!"  
  
The tail shrieked, flames bursting forth from its mouth. The rest of the Chimera howled too, swinging blindly at the pair of attackers. Felix leapt aside from the monster's claws and pulled his machina weapon out. Aiming at the remaining head of the beast, he pulled the trigger twice. The head infused with water exploded as the rounds impacted it. The monster took a step forward before falling face first on the pier, dead.  
  
"Lulu!" Wakka shouted, pushing his way through the crowd as they started to regather around the scene of the battle, "Yuna's been kidnapped!"  
  
"They've more than likely taken her to the temple," Felix reholstered his weapon, "Let's go."  
  
He took a step towards the path leading to the temple and collapsed straight on his face. Lulu rushed to his side, putting her hand on his back.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, her question being answered by the warm feeling of blood on her fingers. The Chimera had slashed him when he dove in the way to save her, "Wakka! You and Kimarhi go get Yuna!"  
  
"What about you?" Wakka asked as Kimarhi took off running.  
  
"Just go!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Let me go!" Yuna shouted as her assailants drug her up the steps towards the Kilika temple. Two men gripped her, each carrying her by her arms. She couldn't see their faces due to hoods that they wore.  
  
"Quiet summoner," the larger ordered, "This won't take long."  
  
Her feet drug on the steps of the temple path as they reached the midway point.  
  
"Hey stop!" Yuna heard Wakka shout. She strained her neck to see Kimarhi and Wakka running up the steps in a full sprint.  
  
"What the hell?" the smaller shouted, "He said the Chimera would take care of the guardians!"  
  
"He was obviously wrong," the first released Yuna and drew a dagger from his belt, "Guess we'll have to do this ourselves!"  
  
Yuna watched as the man lunged at Kimarhi with his dagger. She shouted as Kimarhi sidestepped the attack, grabbing the man's arm and twisting it. The sound of the bone snapping in an indescribable number of times was overwhelming. The man screamed as he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Holy shit!" the first cried, releasing Yuna and making a run up the stone steps towards the temple.  
  
"Not so fast!" Wakka shouted, letting his blitzball fly. The ball smashed into the man's shoulders and he collapsed to the ground on the stairway.  
  
Kimarhi rushed to Yuna's side, cradling her while he checked for other assailants. Wakka grabbed the man writhing on the ground in pain and held him up in the air. He ripped the mask off and tossed it aside to reveal the man's true face.  
  
"Who are you?" Wakka asked, "You've got a lot of nerve kidnapping Yuna, eh!"  
  
"We were hired!" the man shouted, the pain in his arm evident in his volume, "Please! Don't kill us!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Spare us! We're just out of work crusaders doing a job for money!" the man shrieked, "We don't have anything against the summoner!"  
  
"Crusaders!" Wakka tossed the man to the ground, landing on his broken arm, "What's going on around here?"  
  
"It is Felix," Kimarhi helped Yuna to her feet, "He is hiding something."  
  
"You're right," Wakka nodded, "Hope he doesn't die before I get my hands on him."  
  
"Don't say that!" Yuna added, "After what he's told us! How can you accuse him of being evil?"  
  
"I'm not saying that, Yuna," Wakka fought for the right words, "Look, we all want him back, but maybe this Felix is using your emotions, ya? That's worse than these two thugs trying to kidnap you."  
  
"I suppose," Yuna lowered her head, "Still...."  
  
"It's okay," Wakka hugged her, "We're here to protect you Yuna, from anyone."  
  
* * *  
  
Tidus stood watching the crowd mill about in the streets of the east block. The festival was a three-day celebration for the start of the new Blitzball season. He and the Abes had finished second the previous year in the Jecht Cup tournament. The odd thing was, he had a hard time remembering what had happened in the championship game. All he knew was they were officially declared the runner ups.  
  
"Hey!" Miki shouted, "Are you just going to stand around all night?"  
  
"What? Oh, sorry," he laughed, "I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?" she sipped at the drink in her hand, "Blitzball?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know, you shouldn't worry about it so much, it's only a game," she laughed, "There are other things in the world, you know?"  
  
"Yeah it's just..."  
  
The only thing that mattered to me was the game, ya? the voice from the boat spoke again.  
  
"Huh? Who said that?" he spun around looking down into the alley behind him.  
  
"Said what?" Miki giggled, "Are you hearing voices again?"  
  
"I don't know," he rubbed his head, "I need a drink."  
  
"Well come on," she grabbed his arm, dragging him through the crowd.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Tidus protested.  
  
* * *  
  
When Felix awoke, he was lying on his stomach, his head facing to the left. Maneuvering to where he could see the room he was in, he noticed Lulu enter through the bamboo door.  
  
"You're awake," she spoke calmly, placing a cold, wet rag on his back, "This should keep the swelling down."  
  
"What happened?" he asked, trying to move through the pain in his back.  
  
"You were wounded by the Chimera when you tackled me," Lulu recalled the events of the previous evening, "Didn't it hurt?"  
  
"A lot," he laughed a little, "But I had to kill it before anyone got hurt."  
  
Lulu laughed a little too. She reached in the small satchel she was carrying and pulled out a potion. Opening the small cork, she poured the soothing aloe on his wound. The purple liquid seeped into the wound, making Felix twitch.  
  
"Gah, that hurts," he complained.  
  
"Better than having a gash in your back," Lulu snickered, rubbing the potion gently over the wounded area. When she drug him into the inn after Wakka and Kimarhi had taken off, she had taken his cloak and shirt off. They were torn, but hung on the edge of the chair sitting across the room. His two remaining weapons, the whip and his machina, were lying in the chair also.  
  
"Did you find Yuna?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Lulu nodded, finishing with the potion, "Two ex-crusaders were responsible. Their names are Biggs and Wedge."  
  
"I see," Felix propped his chin on his forearms and stared straight ahead at the wall.  
  
"Tell me something," Lulu stood up, "The Chimera's are not native to this area, how could those two have brought one here?"  
  
"I don't know," Felix sat up, wincing at the pain in his back.  
  
"Yes you do," Lulu crossed her arms under her chest, "And you're not telling us. Why?"  
  
Felix looked at her before standing up and walking over to the chair where his clothes were. He slid his shirt on followed by the twin armguards that served as shoulder pads. He fastened them before sliding the holster belt with the machina weapon around his waist and clasping it together.  
  
"You want to know why Yuna's been attacked twice in different manners since I showed up?"  
  
Lulu nodded.  
  
"To be honest," he hooked the whip to the back of his belt, "I came to find you on my own, but I was hired."  
  
"Hired? By who?"  
  
"I don't know. He contacted me secretly and told me about the Otherworld. He even showed me proof. After that, he paid me a million gil to bring Yuna to the moonflow."  
  
"This changes everything," Lulu rubbed her head, "When were you going to tell us?"  
  
"Before we got there," he tossed the cloak over his shoulder, "I promise I was."  
  
He got no response from Lulu as she turned and walked out of the hotel room. He sighed, following her out into the Kilika morning. Wakka, Kimarhi, and Yuna were standing by the boarding ramp for the ship. In Wakka's hand, he held Felix's sword.  
  
"Here!" he tossed it to him.  
  
"Thank you, Wakka," he looked at the blade before sheathing it.  
  
"Just to repay you for saving Lu," Wakka turned an annoyed look at him, "Doesn't mean I trust you."  
  
Felix did not reply as Kimarhi and Yuna started up the ramp to the boat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Felix asked.  
  
"Luca," Yuna responded, "The men were from Luca. I thought maybe we could find out something there?"  
  
Felix laughed, "Smart girl. Never would have expected that from you."  
  
Yuna gave him a puzzled look before heading onto the ship followed by her guardians. Felix laughed again before putting his cloak on and heading up the ramp. The crewman at the ramp nodded to him then slid the plank up. The horn blared as the ship pulled out of port. Wakka went up the observation deck while Lulu disappeared into the interior of the ship. Felix looked around and saw Yuna and Kimarhi standing at the bow overlooking the surf. He took a glimpse towards Wakka before walking carefully across the deck towards the bow. Kimarhi glared evilly at him as he silently stood next to Yuna.  
  
"What's it like?" he asked, "To have a father that's so famous in Spira?"  
  
"It's exciting," Yuna responded, clutching her hand at her chest, "My father was a very good man."  
  
"I never knew my father," Felix shook his head, "He left me in Bevelle when I was little to go fight Sin. He never came back."  
  
"I'm sorry," Yuna apologized, "Have you ever visited him in the Farplane?"  
  
"No, I don't believe in that place."  
  
"I see. Tell me, do you think that there really is an Otherworld? You know, in Zanarkand?"  
  
"I wouldn't have the slightest idea," Felix watched the sea foam crash against the wooden ship, "I've never been there."  
  
* * *  
  
"Come back!" Tidus shouted as Miki danced amongst the crowd. Laughing and giggling, she disappeared into the sea of gathered peoples.  
  
He chased her across the platform they were on until he reached the reclusive parts of his section of the city. The slums as they were referred to, were the breeding ground for Zanarkand's more shady characters. Auron had told him once never to go near them, but he had to find Miki.  
  
Wandering through the alleyways, he thought he'd search forever without finding her. He turned a corner and saw a small child crouching next to a dumpster.  
  
"Hey kid," he kneeled down next to the hooded child, "You okay?"  
  
"I'm all alone," the little girl, as it turned out to be, "Everyone's gone but me."  
  
"Well, where are your parents?"  
  
"Everyone's gone. I thought we were all going, but they left me."  
  
"You're not making any sense kid," Tidus shook his head, "Come with me and we'll find your parents."  
  
He reached out and took the girl's arm. When he did, a bright light flashed before him and a warm sensation flew through his veins. Suddenly, he was standing in what appeared to be a marketplace. Around him, people were walking about in some sort of festive manner. The crowd parted seemingly and a young woman appeared before Tidus. She looked familiar, but Tidus was sure he had never seen her before.  
  
"Hey watch," she laughed before whistling loudly.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked, reaching out for the brown haired girl.  
  
Suddenly, the scene changed again. This time he was standing in a lake at nighttime with the girl still in front of him.  
  
"I...," she held her head low, "I would like to see your Zanarkand someday."  
  
"Who are you?" he asked again, touching her shoulder.  
  
When he did, there was another flash. Tidus was back in the alley, sitting against the wall. His vision was blurry and his head hurt. In front of him, he thought he saw the young woman again.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yuna!" he shouted, reaching out to her.  
  
"Yuna?" the girl looked offended, "Who's Yuna?"  
  
"Huh?" he shook his head and the fogginess in his vision lifted to where he could tell it was Miki standing over him, "Miki?"  
  
"I said, 'Who's Yuna'? You're not seeing another girl behind my back are you, Tidus?"  
  
"No, I'm not," he stood up, "That name, it sounds so familiar."  
  
"It should," Auron spoke from the alley entrance, "What are you doing back here?"  
  
"I was looking for Miki, then there was this crying little girl, then...."  
  
"I see," Auron interrupted him, "Interesting. And here I thought we had sent them all to the Farplane."  
  
"Farplane?" Miki looked at the old man then back to Tidus, "What's going on?"  
  
"Yeah, Auron," Tidus crossed his arms over his chest, "What gives?"  
  
"If you want to know," Auron turned around and started walking back towards the party, "Come to the stadium at sunset tomorrow."  
  
"Auron!" Tidus shouted as his long time friend disappeared into the crowd. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Sleepless Nights/Amorus Vortum  
  
"I hate the darkness," Lulu whispered to herself as she stumbled forward through the blanket of sightlessness laid before her.  
  
Her vision blurred as a light appeared at the end of the tunnel. A doorway? Hoping for a way to escape from the nightmare around her, Lulu raced forward. A figure appeared in the doorway as she approached it.  
  
"Who's there?" Lulu called out. The figure did not answer, "Who are you?"  
  
Squinting her eyes as she inched forward, Lulu noticed the man seemed familiar, although his features were still clouded in the haze of her vision. He looked even more familiar as she stood only a few feet from him.  
  
"Chappu!" Lulu gasped, leaping into her lover's arms, wrapping herself around him.  
  
His lips lowered down and they met in a warm kiss. Around Lulu, the darkness began to recede to reveal she was back in Besaid.  
  
"Oh, Chappu," Lulu smiled, pulling away to look into his green eyes. Green? Chappu's eyes were blue, "What?"  
  
Lulu, her vision clearing, was more able to recognize the character in front of her. It was Wakka.  
  
"No!" Lulu screamed, pushing her fellow guardian away from her, "Get away!"  
  
Shrieking, Lulu sprinted as fast as she could away from Wakka, running in the opposite direction. As she ran, her dress seemed to melt into the ground, slowing her down to where it was painful to move. Wakka walked slowly, devoid of life, to where Lulu struggled to free herself.  
  
"Please, get away!" Lulu begged as Wakka placed his muscular hands on her cheek.  
  
Lulu screamed again as he closed in for another kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
"No!" Lulu shouted, bolting upright out of her bed. She took a few moments to calm herself, brushing her black hair out of her face. Looking around, she saw she was in the grand hotel in Luca. It was still night as she watched the stars glitter outside the window.  
  
Standing up, she walked across the room to where her things were sitting. Her moogle doll was sitting on the chair, staring innocently at her. Smiling at the doll, she lifted it up and hugged it closely.  
  
"Oh, Chappu," she felt a tear run down her cheek, "Please forgive me."  
  
* * *  
  
Wakka had heard Lulu's screams from her room. He was having a hard time sleeping anyway and thinking about Lulu was making it much more difficult.  
  
"Man, I need some air," he stretched his sore muscles and tiptoed quietly out of his room.  
  
The lavish hallway glowed in the lights from the candles as Wakka made his way towards the stairs to the lobby. He stopped at Yuna's door and listened for a moment. Inside, he could hear Kimarhi's heavy breathing.  
  
It was amazing to Wakka, the loyalty that Kimarhi showed for Yuna. Of course, they were all guardians, but Kimarhi was the best out of them. When the Ronso had brought Yuna to Besaid almost twelve years earlier, it was hard for Wakka to understand the devotion he had for the young girl. Growing up, he had always been taught the only true followers of Yevon were the Yevonites. Then the Guado joined, and then the Ronso, it was astonishing to him.  
  
Joking, he had commented to Chappu one day the Al Bhed would be accepted by Bevelle. Little did he know that he would have a hand in making it come true.  
  
The nights in Luca weren't much different from the days. The only thing not open, ironically, was the stadium. The season wouldn't start for another month and Wakka was looking forward to some quality time in the stands watching the fresh crop of blitzers showcase their talents.  
  
"Man," Wakka leaned against a light pole and watched some people milling around in the town square, "This sucks."  
  
"What?" a voice asked.  
  
"Huh?" Wakka turned quickly to see Felix, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing," Felix responded, "You should be asleep, we leave for Djose in the morning."  
  
"I don't feel like sleeping."  
  
"Fine," Felix walked past him back to the hotel.  
  
Wakka crossed his arms under his chest, watching the mysterious man disappear into the hotel lobby. What was he doing out so late? It worried Wakka, for Yuna's sake.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuna's dreams were stoic, for the most part. For years, she had dreamed of the pilgrimage she would undertake as a summoner, bringing joy to the people of Spira with the Aeons defeating Sin in an epic battle like the one her father undertook.  
  
Now, her dreams were more like nightmares. It was the same, every night. She was standing on the deck of the Al Bhed airship. Sin was vanquished and the sky over Bevelle was littered with dancing pyreflies. All of Spira was finally happy, just as she had hoped. However, she was not happy.  
  
He stood there, his form fading as the dreams of the fayth across Spira ended. How hard it must have been for him, to find out he was just a dream and that he didn't really exist. Yuna tried to call out to him, but he silently looked at her, saying his final goodbyes.  
  
Then he took off running, towards the edge of the ship to join his father, her father, and Sir Auron. She thought, maybe they had gone to the Farplane and she could go visit, but when she went to Guadosalam, he wasn't there.  
  
"I guess," she had told Kimarhi, "Dreams don't get to rest. They just fade away."  
  
Yuna awake, a small puddle of tears soaking the part of the pillow where her head had rested. Sitting up, she saw Kimarhi sitting in the chair, snoring lightly.  
  
"Maybe," she whispered, "Maybe I'll never see him again."  
  
* * *  
  
Tidus sat on the edge of the house/boat thinking. He had told Miki he didn't feel good and came home. Jecht wasn't there, but he was probably at the party drinking the night away. Sighing, Tidus slumped his chin in his hand.  
  
"Who was that little girl?" he wondered, "And what were those visions?"  
  
Then there was that other girl, the one he had mistaken Miki for. Yuna. Who was that? Tidus felt like the answer was in the back of his mind, pawing at its confines trying to escape.  
  
"Aagh!" he screamed," shaking his head, "What's going on?"  
  
"You gonna cry?" he heard his father's voice.  
  
"Shut up, old man," Tidus cursed his father.  
  
"Hah," Jecht rubbed his neck like his usually did, "Auron said you had some trouble at the festival. Something about at girl."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Hah, I see it's trying to come back," Jecht laughed, "He also told me he wanted to see you tonight at the stadium. I suggest you go."  
  
"How come?" Tidus snorted, "Want me to leave so you never have to see me again?"  
  
"No," Jecht shook his head, "Look, you're my son and you've done some great things in your life so far," he walked across the deck of the ship and put his hands on Tidus's shoulders, "I want you to know I'm proud of you, son."  
  
"Dad...?" he stared at his father, it was a side of him he had never seen before. It was almost, like he cared.  
  
"Take this," Jecht presented a red sword, "You might need it again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
* * *  
  
"Djose Temple is up ahead, just pass the Mushroom Rock Road" Wakka announced, "Not sure if I want to pass through there again."  
  
"The battlefield serves a memorial now," Felix continued walking across the grassy highroad, "You should at least stop and pray for your fallen comrades."  
  
The highroad was more populated since people were able to travel across Spira without fear of Sin again and it seemed the increase in activity led to a decrease in fiend activity along the highroad. Still, everyone was on his or her guard.  
  
"Odd," Wakka whispered to Lulu, "Hearing him say something like that, ya?"  
  
"He's a deeper person than you think, Wakka," Lulu remarked.  
  
"I still don't trust him."  
  
The crowds of people recognized Yuna and her guardians as they strode across the highroad towards the Mushroom Rock Road. The people traveling back and forth parted to allow the high summoner to pass uninterrupted although a few stopped the group wishing the guidance or blessing that Yuna could give them.  
  
For the most part, Yuna obliged, answering the questions and reassuring the prayers of the people, though her words carried hopeless meanings in them. Most asked for the blessings of happiness or for the souls of those that rested in the Farplane. Yuna did her part, reassuring them and giving them all smiles on their faces, though her speech did not bring her happiness.  
  
Looking around, she saw Felix standing on the edge of the highroad, his arms cross and a smug expression on his face. He looked, almost angry. Yuna tilted her head while she stared at him and he walked off towards the end of the highroad.  
  
"Excuse me, I must go," Yuna passed through the crowd and followed Felix towards the Mushroom Rock Road. When she finally caught up to him, he was standing on the beach where the crusaders were crushed by Sin, torn asunder by the mighty powers Yu-Yevon had granted Sir Jecht.  
  
"I suppose," he spoke as she approached him, "It's stupid to dwell in the past, but I had to stop here."  
  
"Friends of yours die here?" Yuna asked, trying to ease the pain that her question might cause.  
  
"No," he shook his head, "It's another reason. These people died for you, Yuna. Over one hundred thousand men and women gave their lives to protect you from Sin," he bent over and picked up a small stone half buried in the sand, "And here you are now, a shell of that person they fought for."  
  
Yuna stood stunned at the comment, was she really only a shell. Remembering the fateful events of the infamous day, the tears flooded her eyes.  
  
"It's awful," Yuna sobbed, collapsing to her knees, "You're right, I am nothing but a shell."  
  
Felix did not reply. Instead, he reared back and chucked the small stone into the water, watching it splash lightly against the clear water.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I shouldn't have said that. It was just, seeing you there with those people, seeing the expressions on their faces. They were so happy, but you were sad. It just.... got to me."  
  
Yuna faced him, seeing his eyes stare at hers. What was going on beneath that layer of mystery he held on him. What was the truth?  
  
"Hey you two!" Wakka shouted, obviously a bit annoyed in his speech, "Wait up!"  
  
The three guardians ran up, followed by a fourth person.  
  
"Look who we found!" Wakka announced, pushing the fourth character to the front.  
  
"Yunie!" Rikku squealed, hugging her cousin around the neck.  
  
"Oh, Rikku," Yuna hugged the Al Bhed girl back, "So nice to see you again. Why are you all the way out here?"  
  
"Oh, I was running errands for father and was on my way back from Djose when I ran into you guys," Rikku explained giggling. She then turned her attention to Felix, "Who's this guy?"  
  
"Felix," Yuna introduced him, "He's a new friend."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Rikku stuck out her hand and Felix shook it.  
  
"Charmed," he quipped, "We should get going."  
  
"Where you guys going?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Zanarkand."  
  
"Oh!" Rikku gasped, not sure of what to say next.  
  
"Yes," Yuna smiled, "We're going to bring him back."  
  
"Awesome!" Rikku shouted, "I definitely have to go with you guys!"  
  
"Let's get going," Felix turned and started walking along the beach, "We're wasting time." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sorrow/Tribulations  
  
The lights in the temple burned all day and night. Priests and other caretakers kept the flames lit so all travelers would be able to stop in and pray. No one really came to the temples anymore. Since Yevon was officially declared corrupt, it just didn't seem right to pray at the temples anymore.  
  
However, for Yuna, the temple was the only place she could fine peace. Kneeling beneath the statue of her father, she lowered her head to touch the ground and prayed.  
  
"Oh, father," Yuna whispered, "Lend me your strength your strength to see this endeavor through."  
  
In the back of her mind, she could here the words Felix had spoken to her.  
  
And here you are now, a shell of that person they fought for,  
  
Tears ran down her face as she sat back up. It was hard to carry on with this second pilgrimage. Even with the thoughts of reclaiming him, it was hard to go on. Didn't Felix understand? Her soul had been wounded when he had dove off the side of the airship. Since then, no potion or elixir could heal that wound. How could he have been so cruel to her?  
  
Then there was the way he had looked at her when she was talking with the people of the highroad. He seemed agitated, almost envious of her. Why? What was going on with him?  
  
Suddenly, Yuna heard footsteps. Looking up, she caught a fleeting glimpse of a person entering the cloister of trials.  
  
"Hello?" Yuna called out, walking towards the stairway that led to the trials.  
  
She descended into the trials, the ancient maze designed over a thousand years ago had laid dormant since the defeat of Sin and the fayths being allowed to rest. Yuna pushed the heavy metal door open into the darkened labyrinth. It was dark as she stepped in, the energy by the fayth to light the chamber was gone.  
  
"Hello!" Yuna called out, hoping the stranger hadn't made his way too far into the darkened chamber.  
  
Crawling through the darkened labyrinth, Yuna pushed aside the cobwebs that had gathered over the last two years. Climbing the stairway to the second level of the chamber, Yuna noticed the doorway to the chamber of the fayth was laid open. Inside, a light was burning.  
  
Creeping towards the doorway, Yuna peeked in. The strange man was inside, facing the chamber which held the ancient fayth.  
  
"Come in, Yuna," he spoke, startling the ex-summoner.  
  
"It can't be...!" Yuna gasped, stepping into the light to confirm her suspicion.  
  
"Yes, it is," Braska spoke, "I've come to see you, my daughter."  
  
* * *  
  
"Get away!" Lulu's voice echoed through the wooden doorway in the inn outside the temple.  
  
Outside the door, Wakka leaned against the wall listening to her cries.  
  
"Damn it," Wakka pounded his fist, "I wish there was something I could do."  
  
"Then why don't you?" Felix asked, leaning against the wall across the hallway, "Her cries get worse every night."  
  
"Wish I could," Wakka slumped his shoulders, "Don't know how much help I could be."  
  
"You're her friend," Felix offered, "You grew up together."  
  
"That's not it. Lulu....she's having a tough time...I..I don't think 'I' can help her."  
  
"I see," Felix lowered his head to stare at the floor, "Perhaps I should talk to her."  
  
"No, you stay away from her!" Wakka pounced, "This is Lulu's problem and Lulu can handle it, ya? She don't need you getting in her way."  
  
"How naive," Felix laughed, "Did Yevon teach not to help others?"  
  
"Well....yeah," Wakka rubbed his head, "Why does that matter?"  
  
"You blindly follow that faith, Wakka," Felix explained, "You should think for yourself more, like when you're in the sphere playing."  
  
"Who are you telling me what I need to believe?"  
  
"I'm merely offering you advice," Felix continued, "I came from Bevelle, and I'm warning you all. Yevon has changed drastically in two years, and the changes are not all good."  
  
"Bah!" Wakka stormed off, "I've had enough of your riddles"  
  
"Suit yourself," Felix shrugged.  
  
* * *  
  
"Father!" Yuna bowed, overtaken with emotion, "How? How are you here?"  
  
"My soul has yet to rest in the Farplane," Braska explained, "There are some things here I have yet to do."  
  
"What things, father?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I cannot say, as they would impede your journey," Braska apologized, "Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course. Father, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything," Braska smiled.  
  
"Is there really an Otherworld?" Yuna asked, clutching her hand over her chest. Braska paused for a moment, lowering his head to the ground, "There's not is there?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuna," Braska apologized again, "I know your hopes were up."  
  
"Then, why would Felix lie to us?"  
  
"Felix is a man filled with turmoil in his heart. He has led a scorned life," Braska explained, "I only pray you can ease his pain."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It is not my place to decide," Braska smiled, "You must make that decision. The only thing I can tell you is that you will be faced with a choice before Spira is safe."  
  
"A choice?"  
  
"Yes," Braska nodded, "You will be forced to choose between the two you care about. One will die, Yuna, and the other will live. I pray you make the right choice."  
  
"But....I love only one man," Yuna protested.  
  
"You will have to choose Yuna," Braska restated his prophecy, his image disappearing slowly into a flurry of pyreflies, "Goodbye, my Yuna. Know that your mother and I will always love you."  
  
"Father!" Yuna reached out, her hand passing through the fading visage of Braska.  
  
In an instant, he was gone. Yuna stood trembling for a moment before falling to her knees and crying.  
  
* * *  
  
The light from the stars illuminated the pathway outside the temple as Wakka walked along the bridge. His motions were calm and precise, but his mind was a turbulent nightmare.  
  
Stupid fool, Wakka cursed Felix, Telling me what to believe in, like he has any beliefs.  
  
Wakka stopped, leaning against the railing of the bridge. He tilted his head back and watched the stars glitter in the night sky. It was amazing, how bright the stars always shined. No matter how bleak things were, or how much carnage was ravaged on Spira, Wakka always found comfort in the stars.  
  
Behind him, Wakka heard something splash in the water. He turned his head to see the outline of someone swimming through the crystal waters. Wakka watched the person, wondering who would be out for a swim near midnight. He watched the figure glide through the water gracefully like a needle through the canvas. Almost an hour pasted until the figure headed towards the shore bank. Climbing out, Wakka recognized the figure as being Rikku.  
  
The young Al Bhed girl stood on the edge of the bank, the light from the stars illuminating her wet skin. Wakka had never paid much attention before, always regarding her as just another Al Bhed, but he noticed she was extremely beautiful, carrying an innocent kind of grace and beauty. Rikku tossed her hair back over her shoulders, the water dripping down her back as she made her way up the bank.  
"Hey, Rikku!" Wakka called out as she approached the bridge.  
  
  
"Wakka?" Rikku turned around, a little startled at the ex-Auroch being there, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Oh, just getting some fresh air," Wakka laughed, "And you?"  
  
"Swimming," Rikku laughed, "But I'm sure saw that."  
  
"Haha," Wakka rubbed the back of his neck, "If you wanted to be alone, I can go back inside."  
  
"No, it's okay," Rikku replied, "I usually don't get much company when I go swimming. Most Al Bhed hate water."  
  
Wakka and Rikku stood quietly for a moment, Wakka leaning against the railing and Rikku sitting on it. Silence passed for a little while, until Rikku hopped off the railing.  
  
"Hajan keja ib, Wakka," she spoke in her native language, holding a finger out in front of her.  
  
"Huh?" Wakka looked surprised, "What's that mean?"  
  
"It means, 'never give up'," Rikku explained, "My father always told me that when I was little, and I kept telling Yunie that during the pilgrimage. It was my personal motto to find some other way to defeat Sin and save Yuna. Low and behold, we did it!"  
  
"Haha," Wakka laughed, "I guess you're right, ya."  
  
"Yup," Rikku spun around and looked out over the lake, "The water is so clear, you know, the way it reflects the stars."  
  
"Ya," Wakka joined her.  
  
"I like to sit out at night, lying in the cool sand after a swim and just watch the stars. They're so peaceful. I know Yevon teaches that souls go to the Farplane when they're dead, but the Al Bhed, we believe that the stars are those souls, watching over us. I know it sounds silly to you, but..."  
  
"No, it doesn't," Wakka interrupted, "Rikku, I'm sorry for the things I said about you and the Al Bhed. You're a really great group of people and we wouldn't be here today if it weren't for what you all did for us."  
  
He found his arm was on her shoulder as she watched the river brush along the shoreline. Wakka noticed a shimmer on her cheek, a tear illuminated in the moonlight.  
  
"Hey, there's no reason to cry," Wakka wiped it away with his finger.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rikku rubbed her eyes, "But, it's been two years since he left. Do you think he can come back?"  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
"Me too," Rikku nodded, "I hope Felix is right, there's so much riding on this."  
  
"Huh? What's that mean?"  
  
"Nothing," Rikku pulled away from him and started back towards the inn, "I better get some sleep, we're leaving for the moonflow tomorrow, right?"  
  
Wakka watched as the Al Bhed girl walked sullenly back towards the inn. It must be hard, Wakka wondered, she had so much happen to her in such a short time. It was amazing how she kept a cheery attitude about her.  
  
He followed her back to the inn, his mind wondering on Rikku and how she had acted.  
  
"What did she mean by that?" he wondered about her parting statement.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't like this, Miki," Tidus voiced his objection.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Miki replied, "If Auron wanted you to come here, I'm sure it's all right."  
  
"That's not it," Tidus shook his head, "Something is going on around here and Auron and my dad are in on it and they won't tell me."  
  
"Maybe Auron'll tell you once we're inside."  
  
The Blitzball stadium was set overlooking the bay and was often times highly guarded, as it was the most prestigious building in Zanarkand. Tidus and Miki had taken her parents' skimmer and approached from the bay. Hopefully, most of the guards were at the festival.  
  
"There!" Miki announced, the lock on the maintenance entrance falling to the ground, "Come on!"  
  
Tidus watched as Miki disappeared into the darkness of the arena's underground. He clutched the sword Jecht had given him, the red blade reflecting the light from the city. Slowly, he climbed off the docks and entered the arena. Miki was fiddling with the light switch as Tidus's eyes adjusted to the darkness.  
  
"This thing looks like someone busted it," Miki explained, "I can't fix it."  
  
"Let me see," Tidus looked at the switch. It looked like a large sword had slashed through at a downward angle, cutting through a lot of the wiring, "Auron?"  
  
"But why would he destroy the lights?"  
  
"I don't know," he took Miki's hand, "Come on, we have to find him."  
  
Making their way through the darkness, Tidus tried to maneuver the corridors as best as he could remember. He had only been in the underground once, when he was little and got lost looking for the locker room where his father and mother were.  
  
The underground was larger than the stadium as it housed the maintenance wing and the plumbing and conversion systems that allowed normal sea water to be oxygenated before Blitz games. It was almost and endless maze of pipes and machinery.  
  
"This is hopeless," Miki complained, "There's no way out."  
  
"We'll find a way, I promise," Tidus reassured her.  
  
But what if you can't? a strange voice echoed through the hallways, Yunie'll die, you know!  
  
"Who said that!" Tidus shouted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm hearing voice again," Tidus collapsed to his knees, "They won't leave me alone!"  
  
"Tidus, get up," Miki tugged on him, "We have to keep going."  
  
"No!" he shouted, "Not until they leave me alone!"  
  
"Tidus!"  
  
"Get out of my head!"  
  
* * *  
  
Morning. Yuna was the last to leave the inn, having been up longer than the others in the temple. The last time she was late, it was a humorous occasion as they laughed and joked about Yuna's hair, but things had changed since then, changed forever.  
  
Everyone was waiting for her, Wakka sitting against a rock, Lulu clutching her moogle, Felix standing silent near the bridge and Rikku running about.  
  
"Where is Kimarhi?" Yuna noticed the Ronso had disappeared.  
  
"Disappeared earlier," Wakka announced, hopping to his feet, "Said he had something to check out."  
  
"I see," Yuna lowered her head.  
  
"Let's get going," Felix announced, "We're wasting time."  
  
The final leg of the Mushroom Rock Road was uneventful at most. Fiends were staying off the path and they were able to move quickly. It was when they were approaching the top of the final hill that they got a pleasant surprise. O'aka XXIII, the famous merchant was heading in the opposite direction and stopped when he saw them.  
  
"Ah, M'lady summoner!" O'aka bowed, "It has been so long."  
  
"O'aka," Yuna returned the grace, "How is business?"  
  
"Excellent, my dear," O'aka laughed, "Though that Rin fellow is still making expansion hard."  
"Keep at it," Yuna smiled, "I have faith in you."  
  
"Thank you, M'lady," O'aka bowed again, "Can I interest you in some business?"  
  
"Felix?"  
  
"Do as you want," he replied.  
  
"Oh, I've seen you before," O'aka turned and looked him over, "Yes, I've seen you before. In Bevelle."  
  
"Maybe," Felix shrugged.  
  
"Well, if you're a friend of Lady Yuna's you're a friend of mine. Though I've got to warn you, there have been some suspicious characters hanging around the shoopuf rentals. I'd keep an eye out if I were you."  
  
"I see," Felix rubbed his chin, the statement obviously having an affect on him.  
  
After Yuna bought a few things from O'aka, mostly potions, the merchant bid them a safe journey and continued on his journey.  
  
"Felix, do you really know...," Yuna turned to find that he was gone.  
  
"This is odd," Lulu announced, "Did anyone see him leave?"  
  
"No," Wakka replied, "It's like he just vanished."  
  
"Maybe he went ahead, like Kimarhi did," Rikku offered an explanation.  
  
"Perhaps," Lulu lowered her head in thought, "Anyway, we should go find Kimarhi."  
  
The moonflow was still brightly lit by pyreflies in the morning sunlight. Yuna tried not to look at them, but her heart kept drawing her towards the dancing lights along the water.  
  
"Yuna," she felt Lulu's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm okay," she nodded.  
  
"Hey!" a voice called out. They all looked towards the shore to see Felix and Kimarhi pushing a small craft into the water.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lulu asked, "I thought you were.."  
  
"I've talked to some merchants," Felix interrupted her, "Seems the quickest way to Mount Gagazet since the flood a few months ago is the moonflow."  
  
"How long will this take?" Yuna asked.  
  
"One day, maybe two," Kimarhi answered, "Gagazet not far."  
  
The group piled into the boat, Lulu and Rikku last.  
  
"Are you coming?" Lulu turned to the Al Bhed, "We're leaving."  
  
"Can't we go to the station for a little while?" Rikku pleaded.  
  
"No!" Felix shouted harshly, "We're leaving now."  
  
He took Rikku's arm and pulled her onboard. Kimarhi pushed the boat out into the current and leapt over the edge inside.  
  
Felix walked to the front of the boat as everyone else settled in. He stood silently until Lulu approached him.  
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded.  
  
"Taking Yuna to Zanarkand," he answered.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to drop us off at the moonflow?"  
  
"I couldn't do that," he shook his head, "It wasn't the right thing to do."  
  
"How come? Or am I getting the feeling a lot of your story has little clout to it."  
  
He sighed, looking down.  
  
"Tell me the truth," Lulu demanded, "We won't hate you for it."  
  
"Not now. Wait until we get to Zanarkand."  
  
"I won't wait!" Lulu shouted, startling everyone else on the boat, "Tell me now!"  
  
"Ok..." he nodded, "The truth is..."  
  
"Al Bhed!" Rikku shouted. Behind them, the cannons from Al Bhed boats opened up, the tracers tearing through the water, "But why are they shooting at us?"  
  
"Rikku, get down!" Wakka tackled Rikku to the ground as bullets flared overhead.  
  
"Protect Yuna," Felix ordered to Lulu.  
  
Lulu nodded, taking Yuna's arm and pushing her to the deck of the boat out of the firing angle. Felix unhooked his cloak and it blew into the river from the wind. Kimarhi grabbed the engine controls and floored the tiny boat's acceleration. Felix drew his machina weapon and fired back, the small arms fire doing light damage to the Al Bhed boat.  
  
"This is useless!" he yelled, tossing the gun overboard. He drew his sword and took a leap over the edge of the boat.  
  
The others thought it was luck, but whatever it was, Felix landed on the hull of the closest Al Bhed boat. They tried firing on him with handheld weapons, but he dodged the bullets, slashing the driver across the chest with his blade before knocking the gunner over the side. Quickly, he dropped down and took the controls of the boat. Steering it through the wakes in the moonflow river, he caught up to the second boat.  
  
"He's crazy!" Wakka shouted.  
  
"Felix!" Lulu yelled.  
  
Felix drew his whip and snapped it. The leather whip wrapped tightly around the boat and Felix was violently yanked from the boat. Skidding across the water, he pulled himself towards the boat. The Al Bhed gunner in the second boat turned around and started spraying the water with bullets. Suddenly, Felix's sword shot through the bottom of the ship, impaling his right leg. The gunner dropped his weapon and it fell into the water. Fighting the wind, Felix pulled himself onboard. Avoiding the punches from the wounded Al Bhed, he grabbed the attacker and tossed him overboard.  
  
"Felix! Look out!" Rikku shouted.  
  
Felix looked up at the driver who clutched the detonator to a bomb in his hand. He yelled at Felix in Al Bhed before depressing the switch.  
  
In a ball of fire, the moonflow erupted. Kimarhi tried his hardest to control the craft, but their boat crashed into the bank and started smoking from the hood.  
  
"Everyone out," Kimarhi ordered as they jumped out.  
  
Wakka grabbed Yuna over his shoulder as they ducked into the forest along the bank. Lulu, however, stopped, watching the smoldering barge that was the Al Bhed boat float down the river.  
  
"No," Rikku gasped, rushing back into the water until it came to her knees, "No!"  
  
"Oh, Yevon," Wakka whispered.  
  
Yuna turned her head to see Lulu. Silent as always, she seemed the least disturbed of the group. However, Yuna noticed something running down her cheek. It was a tear. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Truths/Clouded Judgment  
  
No one knew what to do next. The group had made camp for the night along the moonflow. Wakka tended to the fire while Kimarhi stood silently over Yuna as she sat and silently mourned Felix's death. It was valiant of him, sacrificing himself so they could escape. However, his death raised more questions about their second journey to Zanarkand.  
  
Why was the Al Bhed attacking them? Did Felix know something he never told them? Why was Lulu crying?  
  
So many questions were raised, but their answer still eluded Yuna's mind. However, the biggest question still on her mind was what the apparition of her father reaffirmed.  
  
Is there any way to bring him back?  
  
"Hey, Yuna," Wakka called her attention towards the fire, "You feel like eating anything?"  
  
"No thanks," Yuna declined politely, "I'm not very hungry."  
  
"Ya, I know how you feel," Wakka poked the cinders with a twig, "I didn't even like the guy, but geez, that was one of the noblest things anyone could have done."  
  
Wakka continued to poke the fire as Rikku wandered slowly back into camp. The light from the flames illuminated her skin and it was evident she was crying. Had there been a connection between Felix and Rikku? He did use machina weapons and Rikku seemed to recognize him at the Mi'ihen shore. Perhaps they were an item? If so, Rikku was taking it extremely hard.  
  
Yuna watched as her Al Bhed cousin sat down on the log next to Wakka and accepted some of his food. They whispered quietly while Yuna watched. Feeling guilty for trying to eavesdrop, the ex-summoner quietly stood and excused herself from the campsite. Kimarhi watched her, but she signaled with her walk that she wanted to be alone.  
  
Striding down to the shoreline, Yuna pushed aside the foliage with her staff as the reflection from the moon illuminated the river. The pyreflies were dancing along the river, hovering in the air currents and floating down the river.  
  
"Yuna, you should get your rest," Lulu's voice pierced the silence of the nighttime.  
  
"Lulu?"  
  
The black mage was kneeling a short distance away from Yuna, her black dress and hair hiding her in the darkness. She stood up and casted a small fire spell in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Why are you out here?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I was watching the pyreflies," Lulu explained, "They truly are magnificent, but only on dark nights such as this."  
  
"You like the dark, don't you?"  
  
"Not entirely," Lulu shook her head slightly, the glare in her eyes accentuated from the fire burning in her hand, "Still, it has its better qualities."  
  
Lulu turned away from Yuna, dipping her hand into the river to extinguish the flame.  
  
"Look," she pointed out to the pyreflies.  
  
The balls of light danced along the river, bobbing and weaving over the plants protruding from the river.  
  
"We're lucky we're at a shallow part of the river," Lulu explained, kneeling back down to touch a pyrefly that came close to her hands, "Where the shoopufs cross, it is very deep and they don't tend to gather there."  
  
"Yes, I noticed that last time through here," Yuna knelt down and ran her hands over the light that Lulu contained.  
  
"Chappu," Lulu began, "Never liked the pyreflies, said they were just lights created by nature to illuminate the darkness."  
  
"I remember."  
  
"No one ever has ever proven what the pyreflies are," the mage continued, "Still, I would like to think that they're what Yevon teaches they are. So I know, Chappu is out there at all times."  
  
"Lulu..."  
  
"Why did he have to die?" Lulu sobbed, which surprised Yuna.  
  
"Lulu, Chappu did what he had to do," Yuna comforted her friend, "You remember what Luzzu said..."  
  
"No, not Chappu," Lulu shook her head, "Felix..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I mean," Lulu, continued to sob, "I had a dream, in the Djose temple."  
  
Yuna wanted to interrupt, saying how they all knew of her nightmares, how it stung at her soul every night reliving possibly one of the worst times in her life.  
  
"It was the same as all my other ones," Lulu continued to cry, the pyrefly she held so gently floating back into the stream with the others, "But it was different...he was there.... and it changed everything."  
  
"Lulu.... I'm sorry..." Yuna brushed the black hair out of her face.  
  
"It's okay," Lulu wiped the tears from her face, "It's funny actually, I've always tried to be the strong one, to keep you from having to go through the things I went through. And yet, here I am, dumping my emotions in your lap. I'm the one who should be sorry."  
  
The ripples in the water began to move, as Lulu and Yuna stood back up. They turned to walk towards the riverbank when a loud splashing sound was followed by a figure bursting forth from the depths.  
  
"Hey!" Felix's voice shouted, albeit a bit torn up, "Can I request some assistance!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Holy cow!" Wakka jumped up as Yuna and Lulu carried Felix's battered and broken body back into the camp, "I don't believe it!"  
  
"Felix!" Rikku added, running to where Lulu was propping him against a log, "Is he okay?"  
  
"I don't know," Yuna shook her head, "We need to heal him though; before it gets worse."  
  
"Can you heal him, Yunie?" Rikku asked, looking at Felix's charred body lying there.  
  
"I will try."  
  
Yuna knelt down and placed her hand on his forehead. She started channeling the healing powers of nature in order to heal his wounds. Her palm rested on his forehead as she began casting the healing spell. After a few moments, the spell started to take its effect and the wounds covering Felix's body started to subside.  
  
"I don't understand it," Lulu spoke, sitting across the campfire from where they were gathered, "How could he have survived that explosion?"  
  
"Perhaps he is unsent," Kimarhi offered an explanation quietly, "Like Sir Auron."  
  
"I don't think so," Lulu shook her head, "His wounds look real enough."  
  
"That should do it," Yuna announced, "He should rest for a while though."  
  
"Way to go, Yuna," Rikku congratulated her.  
  
"I'm a bit tired now," Yuna rubbed her forehead, "That took a lot out of me. His injuries must have been worse than we thought."  
  
Felix started to stir, his eyes opening slowly.  
  
"Ugh," he groaned, rubbing his back, "What happened?"  
  
"Yuna saved your life, ya," Wakka informed him, "You should be grateful."  
  
"Wakka!" Lulu cut him off, "Are you just a jerk out of instinct? If not for what he did, we'd all be dead."  
  
"Oh, you're right," Wakka rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, Lu."  
  
"You should rest," Yuna tried to keep Felix from climbing to his feet, "You're injuries were very severe."  
  
"I'll be fine," he sat on the log.  
  
"If you're well enough to sit, you're well enough to talk," Lulu called him out, "I think you have a gracious amount of explaining to do."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yuna turned to her friend.  
  
"You gone and bumped your head?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Our friend is not as he seems," Lulu explained, "He told me, in Kilika, that he was contracted to bring the summoner and her guardians to the moonflow. Perhaps, those Al Bhed that attacked were your contacts?"  
  
"Felix, is this true?" Yuna demanded.  
  
He looked at her, seeing the reflection from the fire in her eyes. He started to open his mouth then turned a cheek to her, looking off into the forest.  
  
"So you was going to sell us out to the Al Bhed, huh?" Wakka jumped in his face, "Huh!"  
  
He shoved Felix, to which Felix jumped to his feet, breathing heavily in Wakka's face.  
  
"You know, ever since you showed up in Besaid, I been wanting to knock your damn lights out," Wakka reared back to throw a punch.  
  
"Wakka, stop!" Rikku shouted, jumping between the two, "Don't hurt him. He didn't have a choice."  
  
"Rikku?" Wakka stopped, "What you mean?"  
  
"He didn't have a choice," Rikku repeated herself, a sob in her voice, "He was forced to do it. We both were."  
  
* * *  
  
"Wake up," Auron's stern voice pulled Tidus out of the darkness.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Tidus sat up and started looking around; he was lying on the seats inside the stadium.  
  
"You blanked out in the hallway," Miki told him, her eyes showing concern as she watched him sit up and rub his head, "Are you okay?"  
  
"He'll be fine," Auron smirked, "He's taken harder hits than that before."  
  
"What do you mean, Auron," Tidus stood up as Auron walked down the row of seats, "What are you hiding from me?"  
  
"I'm not hiding anything," Auron turned his head slightly, "You're hiding it from yourself."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Just look," Auron's gloved hand reached up, pointing towards the sphere.  
  
Tidus and Miki looked to where Auron was pointing and the sphere flashed bright as if it had been filled instantly. However, the water was different. There were images inside the great ball of oxygenated water, millions of images flashing brilliantly.  
  
"Tidus, it's you," Miki pointed to the images, "In every one of them."  
  
"What are they?" he wondered.  
  
"Some would say memories," Auron spoke, "However, for you, they're more like dreams."  
  
"Memories? Dreams?"  
  
"Yes, of a life you've forgotten," Auron turned back around to face them, "It is your story in its entirety. Is any of this making sense?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Perhaps you should think harder," a little girl's voice spoke.  
  
Tidus looked at Auron to see the little girl from the alley emerge from behind the old man.  
  
"It's you!" Tidus pointed a finger at her, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Please, sir," the little girl bowed in the symbol of victory in Blitzball, "I'm so tired. I want to rest like the others. Please allow me."  
  
"The others? What's she talking about, Auron!" Tidus yelled.  
  
"You don't belong here, you're needed out there. That's why I'm here, to make sure you escape. It's beginning," Auron spoke, "Look at your friend."  
  
Tidus turned around to see Miki take a step backwards. Her hands were becoming transparent as balls of light flowed from her body.  
  
"Tidus!" Miki screamed, "What's happening to me?"  
  
"Miki!" Tidus reached for her, but his hand passed right through hers.  
  
"It's too late for her," Auron shook his head, somberly.  
  
"Miki! No!"  
  
"Tidus," Miki's voice returned to being cool, almost calm, "Auron's right, it's time."  
  
"No, I won't let you go," Tidus reached for her again, his hands passing through her body still, "You're my girl and I won't let you go!"  
  
"Always a showman," Miki laughed, "Your girl is waiting for you there," she pointed to the sphere, "Go to her."  
  
Miki started to fade quicker as her lower half started to disappear into the balls of light.  
  
"Good bye, Tidus," she smiled, a tear running down her almost completely transparent cheek. The tear fell from her seconds before Miki's face disappeared into the balls of light. The tear fell to the pavement, splattering onto Tidus's boot.  
  
"Auron!" Tidus shouted, "What have you done?"  
  
"The fayth is in dire trouble," Auron stood firm as Tidus pounded on his chest, "You must escape from here before it is too late."  
  
"How?" Tidus sobbed, his pounding on Auron losing its strength under the weight of his emotions.  
  
"Take my hand," the girl offered her tiny hand, "Only through me can you escape."  
  
Tidus looked at Auron for a moment before reaching out for the girl. His hand touched hers and he felt a bright sensation run through his body, like the one he had felt in the alley. Around him, he could see the stadium start to disappear like Miki had. He screamed as the lights enveloped him.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean, you were forced to?" Lulu asked.  
  
Rikku and Felix sat side by side on the bench. Felix would not move, nor speak while Rikku sobbed in her hands.  
  
"It happened.... almost two months ago..." Rikku cried, "...while we were rebuilding Home...when my father discovered some ancient books about Yevon in an ancient city. My brother, Milevan, became so engrossed in the studies, father tried to make him quit, but he wouldn't. He just kept studying."  
  
"What were these books about?" Yuna asked.  
  
"It was about a city," Rikku continued, "A city buried over a thousand years ago when Sin first appeared."  
  
"Zanarkand?"  
  
"No," Rikku shook her head, "Another city. A city of machina almost as brilliant as Zanarkand. There, the books claimed there was a fayth made almost as strong as the one in Zanarkand was. But, the book said the city was leveled by Sin before the fayth was finished."  
  
"What does this have to do with us?" Wakka demanded.  
  
"Let her finish, Wakka," Lulu glared evilly at him.  
  
"Milevan, he became so obsessed with the city, he started making threats against Yevon. Father was furious and ordered him to stop. It was about a month ago when it happened. Milevan had convinced some others about his plan and they attacked us one night. Father and our family fought him, but Milevan used magic and other weapons from Yevon. We were overpowered and helpless."  
  
"That's awful," Yuna gasped, "Rikku, we're so sorry."  
  
"That's not all. Milevan then held father captured to make the other Al Bhed follow him. Eventually, everyone but father and myself were working him. I escaped to Bevelle where I found Felix..."  
  
"I'll take it from here," Felix calmed her with a hand on her shoulder, "Milevan had followed us to Bevelle and his men overpowered us. He forced me to find Yuna and her guardians and take them to the moonflow where he would take you to the lost city. He was hoping to use you to finish the fayth and grant him ultimate power to destroy New Yevon."  
  
"That monster!" Wakka pounded his fist.  
  
"We must stop him," Lulu declared.  
  
"I doubt you can," Felix stood up, "I couldn't."  
  
A moment of silence circled the camp as they all set and pondered over the events that had just transpired.  
  
"We should go to Zanarkand," Yuna spoke first, "Maybe...maybe we could find some clue to the lost city's location there."  
  
"Good idea, ya," Wakka agreed.  
  
"Then it's settled," Lulu stood and brushed her dress out straight, "We leave for Zanarkand in the morning. We'll follow the river until we reach Gagazet then hopefully Kimarhi can enlist his kinsman to help us cross the peaks."  
  
"Kimarhi will try," the Ronso nodded.  
  
"Stay on your guard," Lulu ordered to the guardians, "If its Yuna they want, then we'll probably have more fights on our hands before we get there. Felix, you need to rest."  
  
"Hah," Felix laughed, "You sound more like a leader everyday."  
  
"I'm just concerned for Yuna," Lulu glared at him.  
  
"Whatever you say." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Trials and Tribulations/Into The Never  
  
It was morning before they decided it was time for them to leave the campsite. Kimarhi and Wakka had left shortly before daybreak to check for any more Al Bhed patrols. Yuna was the first to wake, seeing the other guardians lying about the campfire, which was just a smoking pile of ashes. Rikku was above them, sleeping on the branches of the largest tree. Felix was leaning against the base of the tree, his arms still crossed over his chest. His clothes were badly tattered and he would have to have them replaced when they reached a city or town. Lulu, on the other hand, was lying on a cloth skin laid out, but the skin was twisted and she was lying uncomfortably on her arm.  
  
"Lulu," Yuna sighed, "Why can't you put those nightmares behind you?"  
  
"Yuna, you're awake," Felix spoke, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Felix? I wasn't aware you were up."  
  
"You're rustling woke me," he opened his eyes and climbed to his feet, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"It's about Lulu," he turned to look at her sleeping, "What is her problem? She's been having nightmares every night since we left Besaid. It's unsettling."  
  
"Lulu.... Lulu...she's been through a lot of rough times," Yuna sat down on the log looking at the dozing mage.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I better show you, it would help," Yuna reached in her dress and pulled out a photo. She handed it to Felix and he looked at it.  
  
The photo was tattered and faded, but the people in it were still barely recognizable. Kimarhi was on the far right, Yuna in front of him smiling. Wakka was standing next to them giving thumbs up. It was odd though; they all looked a whole lot younger. Next to Wakka was a woman dressed very plainly in a white shirt and long brown dress. Her blonde hair rested slightly over her shoulders and she was pushing it back over her right ear with her finger. There was another man that Felix didn't recognize. He was dressed in the same garb as Wakka, a blitzball uniform, and had his hands around the woman's hips.  
  
"It is from my fourteenth birthday," Yuna explained.  
  
"Who is this, on the right?" Felix asked, sitting down next to Yuna.  
  
"That's Lulu and Chappu, her fiancé."  
  
"Lulu?" Felix did a double take from the picture to the gothic style black mage lying across the campfire.  
  
"Yes," Yuna took the photo and put it back into her dress, "It was a long time ago. I don't know the details, but after Chappu was killed in Djose fighting Sin, Lulu became manically depressed and one day she just up and changed her whole look. Since then, she's been really introverted and cynical."  
  
"I see," Felix rubbed his neck, "Has anyone ever talked to her about it?"  
"No," Yuna shook her head, "We wanted to, but Wakka would stop us, saying it was the best for Lulu to just let her pains out in her dreams."  
  
Yuna was about to speak more, but Kimarhi and Wakka reappeared from the brush. Kimarhi took his usual pose while Wakka knelt down and nudged Lulu's shoulder.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead," he laughed, shoving her lightly.  
  
For his efforts, Lulu blasted his chest with a thunder spell. The blast from the spell knocked him off his feet and onto his back. Everyone laughed a little as Lulu sat up and yawned.  
  
"I told you not to bother me when I'm sleeping," she sneered at Wakka, helping him back to his feet.  
  
"Let's get going," Felix took his sword and sheathed it. The blade looked even more menacing since it was exposed.  
  
Yuna followed the group away from the campfire. Rikku followed beside her with Wakka and Lulu in front. Kimarhi and Felix led the way. It was odd to Yuna, that Kimarhi had taken a silent admiration to Felix. At first, the Ronso did not trust him, but lately, he had seemed to silently accept the warrior. As for Lulu and Wakka, their opinions had greatly changed since he had shed light on the true situation in Spira. Rikku's brother being evil, taking over the Al Bhed; it was almost as bed as the terror and deceit Seymour had sewn amongst the Guado.  
  
Rikku, it was so hard on her, seeing her father imprisoned by her own brother. It gave Yuna a new determination to fight on, to end this new threat and make Spira safe once again. Even if there was no 'Otherworld' or way to free 'him', she had to fight.  
  
* * *  
  
Where was he? Was he dead? The last things Tidus remembered were Miki disappearing in the stadium then Auron telling him that the 'fayth' was in trouble. What did that mean? What was a 'fayth'?  
  
"Where am I?" he shouted into the darkness.  
  
No reply. He felt like he was in a blitz sphere, surrounded by an almost liquid substance. Without thought, Tidus started swimming.  
  
My answers are out there, he thought, I have to find them.  
  
* * *  
  
"The Calm lands!" Yuna shouted, recognizing the large and vast span of grasslands came into view.  
  
They had been walking for the past two days through the forests of Spira, avoiding major towns and thoroughfares in order to bypass any more patrols the Al Bhed may have sent looking for them.  
  
"It's about time," Lulu voice her opinion while Felix helped her onto the grassy knoll, "We need to rest. Perhaps Rin still has an agency out here?"  
  
"I doubt it," Felix replied, eyeing Rikku who was seemingly out of earshot, "Rin was among the first to stand against Milevan. He was killed and his business was confiscated."  
  
"That's horrible," Wakka stated, "Makes me want to pound this guy."  
  
"Wakka, do you ever think before speaking?" Lulu asked sarcastically.  
  
The group walked down the knoll into the grasslands. Fiends were ripe to roam the area so Felix and Kimarhi once again took point. Wakka and Lulu followed in the back with Yuna and Rikku in the middle. 'Fiend Walking', as it was called, was the proper way to pass large areas such as the Calm Lands, which were ripe with fiends. The group would move in a defensive position with the ones with the most fighting ability in the front and back while the weaker or more valuable persons, such as women and children, would travel in the middle so that they could not be taken by surprise.  
  
After an hour of walking, the group rested by an outcropping of rocks. Spira's sun blazed bright in the sky overhead. Felix. His still tattered shirt hanging about his torso climbed to the top of the rocks and sat watching the plains before them.  
  
A short time passed and Lulu climbed the rocks to join him.  
  
"You know this changes everything," Lulu sat calmly watching the breeze blow the grass at the base of the rock.  
  
"I know," was his only reply.  
  
"If what you've told us is true," Lulu continued, "Things are going to get more difficult for Yuna and ourselves."  
  
"I'm aware of that."  
  
"Do you care? Do you know the danger Yuna is in?"  
  
"Look," he pointed, "I've been watching them since we came up here."  
  
Lulu followed where his finger pointed to see two fiends engaged in a duel. The victor, one of the wolf fiends, quickly killed its competitor, the flying fiend, and then disappeared into the underbrush.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Normally, a ground fiend is a disadvantage when faced with a flyer," Felix explained, "But, when faced with the situation of life or death, the fiend was able to overcome its handicap."  
  
"You're evading my question," Lulu was starting to become angry at his diversion.  
  
"No, I merely stated my answer. Think about it, you're a smart woman."  
  
"You're saying Yuna has the ability to overcome the obstacles laid before her?"  
  
"Yes," Felix nodded, "She has Braska's determination, his will to keep going. She'll do fine."  
  
"You knew her father?" Lulu pried, hoping to gain more insight into his true character.  
  
"Only briefly, I met him when I was young before he and his two guardians left to go on the pilgrimage. Sir Auron and the wonderful man from Zanarkand, as they were called; they attracted so much attention, it was hard to gain Braska's attention."  
  
Lulu laughed.  
  
"Is something I said funny?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, "You just sound like a little child who never got to see his father."  
  
"Hah," Felix laughed too, "That is funny."  
  
A moment of silence passed as they sat alone, thinking their separate thoughts and watching the fiends in the Calm Lands.  
  
"Tell me about Bevelle," Lulu broke the silence, "Since New Yevon was founded."  
  
"It's different, I'll grant you," Felix laughed again, "There's a whole new system of government, which rules on the concept of perception, rather than faith. Machina is more widely accepted by the new government, and most people are starting to see the light that machina is not completely bad. The leader of this government, his name is Hyne."  
  
"I've heard that name before, was he not a crusader?"  
  
"Yes, in the times before the Eternal Calm," Felix continued, "He's a good man, the people's second choice to rule, after Yuna of course."  
  
"She's too young to be a leader."  
  
"I agree."  
  
* * *  
  
At the base of the rock, Wakka was laughing.  
  
"Look at her," he laughed, nodding towards where Lulu and Wakka sat, "Miss fancy pants has taken some interest in this guy, ya?"  
  
"Wakka, please," Yuna tried to calm him, "This whole ordeal has been taxing on us so far. Let her relax if she wants to."  
  
"That's right," Rikku, added, "Besides, with those nightmares that Lulu's been having, it's good for her to talk and be open with someone."  
  
"No, that's it," Wakka suddenly took the defensive, "Lulu has to sort out her problems on her own, not dump them on him. If he finds out everything about her, who knows what he might do, ya? I for one don't want Lulu to be hurt like when Chappu left."  
  
"Wakka," Yuna took a sip of water from her canteen, "Felix asked me about that this morning, about Lulu and Chappu. I showed him the picture."  
  
"You didn't!" Wakka stared at her dumbfounded, "I can't believe you did that! What'd he say?"  
  
"What's the big deal anyway?" Rikku asked, "What happened?"  
  
"It's in the past," Wakka stood up and started walking away from the group; "Best to leave it there."  
  
"Wakka!" Rikku hopped to her feet and took off after him.  
  
She chased him through the plains of the Calm Lands as he started running. Her mind was racing almost as fast as her legs were. Wakka was in great physical shape, better than Rikku, and was easily able to out pace her.  
  
Rikku gave up about a mile from the outcropping where they had stopped. She sat down and tried to catch her breath.  
  
Jerk, she thought, Why can't he just get along with people?  
  
"Giving up?" Wakka shouted from a distance away.  
  
He started laughing while Rikku stood up and started chasing him again.  
  
* * *  
  
It felt like he had been swimming forever, but the darkness stretched on indefinitely. Tidus stopped, floating in the blackness.  
  
Why are you stopping?  
  
"Huh?" Tidus spun around, startled at the voice, "Who's there?"  
  
Why are you stopping? Thought you were going to find her?  
  
"Whoever's there," Tidus shouted, "Show yourself!"  
  
She's waiting for you; can't you see she's in pain?  
  
"Shut up!" Tidus screamed, clutching at his hair, "Leave me alone!"  
  
Why? You'd just give up without me.  
  
"Show yourself!" Tidus shouted again, "Why won't you face me?"  
  
Why do you want to see me? You can hardly face yourself.  
  
You don't even know if you really exist.  
  
"I am real!" Tidus beat on his chest, "I'm real!"  
  
No you're not, you're a dream, a lousy stinking dream.  
  
And dreams are forgotten....  
  
"No!" Tidus shouted, "I won't be forgotten!"  
  
He waited for a few moments and the voice did not reply. The darkness was silent again except for the sounds of his breathing.  
  
"I am real," he repeated in a whisper, "And I'll prove it!"  
  
With renewed vigor, he started swimming again, not knowing if the path he would be taking was one that would lead him out of the void or not.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun began to descend into the Scar as Felix yawned.  
  
"Tired?" Lulu asked.  
  
"A little. I'm not used to sitting around and wasting time," he replied.  
  
They had not moved from the campsite for a couple hours. When they were ready to go, an Al Bhed skimmer was spotted crossing the plains and they were forced to take cover. As luck would have it, the Al Bhed contraption has stopped and set up camp, obviously waiting for Yuna's party to pass through.  
  
"What are we going to do about them?" Lulu eyed the Al Bhed camp.  
  
"We must pass to reach Gagazet," Kimarhi explained.  
  
"Taking the camp is the only option," Felix offered, "We'll never be able to sneak by unnoticed. And chances are, they've noticed our camp too."  
  
"Act quickly, decisive," Kimarhi agreed.  
  
Felix drew his sword and motioned for Kimarhi and Wakka.  
  
"Lu, stay here and protect Yuna."  
  
"Okay," the mage nodded, "Don't get hurt."  
  
"What about me?" Rikku hopped to her feet.  
  
"I can't ask you to hurt your people," Felix shook his head, "It's too much of a risk."  
  
"But I want to help stop my brother's evil!" Rikku protested, "Doesn't that count for something?"  
  
"Rikku," Wakka put his hands on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes, "It's dangerous, and we don't want you getting hurt. Trust me, we'll be fine."  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll stay here," Rikku lowered her head in disappointment.  
  
"Relax, ya?" Wakka picked her chin up and laughed, "We'll be back before you know it, eh?"  
  
The trio left the outcropping crouched over in their advance so the underbrush would conceal them. Kimarhi led, his Ronso senses allowing them a better way to sense the motions coming from the camp. Felix had his sword, his only remaining weapon, drawn and at his side while Wakka clutched his battle-custom Blitzball underneath his arm.  
  
"Kimarhi not like this," the Ronso whispered, "Too quiet."  
  
"Maybe they asleep, ya?" Wakka whispered back.  
  
"No," Felix shook his head, "They should have sensors, scouting machina, something."  
  
They crept forward more until Kimarhi perked his head up.  
  
"Kimarhi smell blood," the Ronso stood up, "Al Bhed blood."  
  
They quickly ran to the edge of the camp until the sites they saw made them stop.  
  
"By Yevon," Wakka gasped.  
  
As it turned out, the fires burning in the camp were not from the camp, but rather fires created from the burning machina and equipment. It had been a slaughter, plain and simple. Whatever had hit the Al Bhed, had hit them hard and fast.  
  
Eight bodies was the final count after they had gone over the site with a fine-tooth comb.  
  
"How could something like this happen?" Wakka wondered, shaking his head.  
  
"They were taken completely by surprise," Felix pulled a machina weapon from the dead Al Bhed's hand, "They didn't even get a shot off."  
  
"Aagh!" they heard Rikku shout from across the plains.  
  
"Rikku!" Wakka shouted, running away from the camp back towards where they had left the girls.  
  
"Let's go, Kimarhi!" Felix drew his sword and started running after them.  
  
Felix saw it rising over the horizon; an Ochu had attacked their camp. Felix and Kimarhi joined Wakka in attack positions.   
  
"Wakka, help!" Rikku cried.  
  
She was floating in the air; the long deranged tentacle of the Ochu was wrapped tightly around her body. Even from the ground, they could see the pain and misery in her face. Yuna was also suspended, screaming at the top of her lungs as the Ochu's tentacle was crushing her.  
  
"Let them go!" Wakka hurled his blitzball against the Ochu, the razor sharp blades of the ball digging into the side of the oversized living plant.  
  
Felix leapt into the air, his sword coming down slightly over the Ochu's mouth. Green fluids spurted from the wound Felix made, covering his already damaged clothing. The acidic substance began to burn the remaining fabric and Felix quickly discarded the shirt.  
  
"It burns," he warned the others, "We have to free them quickly."  
  
"On it," Wakka gave thumbs up before unleashing his Blitzball again. The ball tore the sky, cutting deep into the tentacle that was holding Rikku. The tentacle fell to the ground after being sliced off, it slowly unwinding and Rikku falling out.  
  
Kimarhi raced forward and caught the Al Bhed girl before she hit the grassy ground. Felix took the next attack, leaping into the air and slicing the tentacle that held Yuna. His agility however, allowed him to claim the former summoner as he was in the air. He landed a short distance away from them before turning to Kimarhi.  
  
"Now, Kimarhi!" he shouted, cradling Yuna away from the beast.  
  
Kimarhi nodded, handing Rikku to Wakka. He slammed the butt of his spear into the earth underneath his feet and started channeling his energy. They could see the energy coming from the ground as Kimarhi prepared to finish off the monster. His eyes glowed a bright green as the rage filled his every vein. When his energy was at its peak, Kimarhi roared, pulling the spear out of the ground and charging the Ochu. He leapt into the air and brought the final blow down. The energy he channeled was released through the spear, slicing into the Ochu and tearing a mortal wound into the horrifying beast.  
  
It collapsed to the ground and started to fade as Felix carried the shivering Yuna to where Wakka was tending to Rikku.  
  
"Wait!" Wakka jumped to his feet, "Lulu!"  
  
"Where is she?" Felix spun around looking for the mage.  
  
"The Ochu...." Rikku grasped Felix's leg, "It swallowed her.... save her before it disappears."  
  
Felix took a moment to look at Wakka before sprinting to where the slain Ochu lay. Kimarhi was on a knee when Felix passed him, recovering his strength, but followed him towards the dead fiend. Felix drew his sword, slashing into the Ochu, cutting the layers away. The pyreflies started floating into the sky, meaning they wouldn't have long to pull Lulu out before she disappeared with it.  
  
"Lulu!" Felix shouted, seeing a part of the black dress protruding from the green Ochu skin. He pried the skin away and grasped Lulu's arm, pulling her coughing from the Ochu's innards. Her hair was a mess and she was covered in the sticky green substance.  
  
"Felix!" Lulu coughed as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I..." she looked at him. A moment passed before she collapsed to her knees again, "I've failed."  
  
Lulu stayed there, her head buried in the dirt sobbing.  
  
"Not again!" she cried, pounding the ground, "I've failed again!"  
  
Felix didn't know what to do. He turned to Kimarhi who shook his head. It was the first time he had ever seen the usually ice-cold mage outright cry.  
  
"Useless," she growled, "I'm completely useless."  
  
"Lu?" Felix knelt down beside her.  
  
"Is she at least okay?" Lulu sobbed, sitting up to look at him, "Is she...?"  
  
"Yuna's fine," Felix put his hands on her shoulders, feeling her shiver, "You look like hell, Lu," he guided her back to her feet, "Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
"O...okay..." she nodded slightly. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - New Determination/Harrowed Emotions  
The darkness would not end and Tidus could feel his strength beginning to give out. Forever was the only way to measure where he was, either in time or distance; there was no end. He stopped again, resting his sore and aching arms.  
  
I knew you couldn't do it, the voice returned.  
  
"Shut up!" Tidus yelled back it, "Leave me alone!"  
  
You want to be alone? You are alone.  
  
"Get out of my head!" he yelled, "I'll find her, and escape from this place, I'll show you!"  
  
You can't escape. There is no end or exit. No matter where you go, you will always be just a figment created to preserve and era many are ready to forget.  
  
"That's not true!" Tidus shouted, "I exist, regardless of what anyone else thinks!"  
  
Do you? If so, how come you cannot protect her right now?  
  
"What are you talking about? Whom am I supposed to protect?"  
  
You said you'd always be there for her, but you're not. You failed.  
  
"I won't fail!" he shook his fist at the darkness, "Give me a chance, and I'll prove I can protect her!"  
  
Is that what you're heart desires?  
  
"Yes!"  
  
You can be real again, but even I don't know if you can protect her.  
  
"Give me the chance!" he shouted, "You think I can't do it?"  
  
It's time you went to her; her pain is so great without you.  
  
"How do I get out of here?"  
  
Keep going, you're heart will take you where you belong.  
  
* * *  
  
Morning broke and they started on their travel again. It was the common consensus among the group that whatever attacked the Al Bhed camp was the Ochu. What sent it, however, was beyond any of their comprehension. They really didn't know why they waited until morning, since none of them were able to sleep after the ordeal.  
  
Rikku and Yuna had a few light bruises from the tentacles, and it was agreed that they would not need any first aid to get them going again. Lulu, on the other hand, was a wreck. Felix had taken her to the Al Bhed camp to get cleaned up, but she wasn't acting the same. She cried through the rock, threatening bodily harm on anyone who approached her.  
  
Felix had taken a few supplies from the Al Bhed camp, namely another machina weapon and a near shirt. He had made a comment that morning to Rikku he wished he had his cloak back, but said it really wasn't a big deal.  
  
They passed silently over the bridge leading to Mount Gagazet, the planks creaking underneath their feet. Felix walked in the rear with Lulu, who constantly stared at the ground. However, as they passed over the bridge, Lulu stopped, looking down into the canyon gorge.  
  
"I don't want to be here," Lulu mumbled.  
  
Felix stopped, turning to face her, "Are you okay, Lu?"  
  
"I don't want to be here," she repeated to herself.  
  
"This place," Wakka put his hand on Felix's shoulder, speaking in a whisper, "Holds bad memories for Lulu."  
  
Her nightmares? Felix thought.  
  
"I have to go see it again," Lulu clenched her fist, "To apologize again."  
  
"Go ahead, Lu," Wakka nodded, "We'll wait here."  
  
Lulu turned and headed back across the bridge. Felix watched until she turned into the gorge and started heading underneath the bridge.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Wakka asked him, "She wants you to come with her. Said she had something to tell you, ya?"  
  
Felix looked at the Auroch for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Does this mean you trust me now?" he asked.  
  
"Nope," Wakka laughed, "But if Lu does, I guess I can put up with you, eh?"  
  
"Funny."  
  
Felix turned and followed Lulu down into the gorge. When they were both out of sight, Yuna approached Wakka.  
  
"Is she going to tell him?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I think so," Wakka nodded, "I don't believe it though."  
  
"Believe what?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Lulu's heart grows warm," Kimarhi replied to the Al Bhed girl.  
  
* * *  
  
When Felix caught up to Lulu, she was kneeling next to the cavern that led to the underground tunnels where the stolen fayth had once laid dormant until Yuna had rescued it from its prison. Now, it was gone, to wherever the fayth had gone since they stopped dreaming.  
  
Lulu was praying silently, so Felix stood behind her and waited. After a few minutes, the black mage stood up and pushed her hair back over her shoulder.  
  
"Do you know what it's like," she began, "To be a failure. It's the worse feeling in the world. It feels like someone takes a sword and plunges it right through your heart. I...am a failure."  
  
"Lulu," Felix approached her, reaching out with his hand, but she shook him off, "You're not a failure."  
  
"Twice," Lulu continued, "How could I fail twice? Both former summoners I guarded, they both quit while we were passing through the calm lands. Actually, my first was killed because I failed to protect her. I failed."  
  
"Lulu, no one's asking you to be perfect. We all make mistakes. Move on with your life."  
  
"No!" Lulu shook her head, the obvious sobs could be heard, "I was awake...you know...in the moonflow when Yuna showed you the picture."  
  
"Oh," Felix lowered his head, "Lu, I didn't mean to pry. I just wanted to know what's wrong with you."  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she spun around, angry, "There's a million things wrong with me!"  
  
She wanted to scream more at him, but Felix stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry into his chest.  
  
"I..." she sobbed, her anger subsiding, "I want to tell you what happened, why I'm the way I am now."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded, "It was in Besaid, five years ago, shortly before Chappu and I were to be wed. He didn't tell us anything, but Wakka had arranged a village-wide celebration for us. It was his way of celebrating our marriage. I wasn't like I am now, I was just a girl in love and I didn't know what I was doing..."  
  
She sobbed more, while Felix stroked her long hair.  
  
"I...I had too much to drink at the party," she continued, Felix hearing the pain in every word. He wondered if he should stop her, but decided it best that she tell someone and exorcise her demons haunting her, "It was late, and I went to the hut that I shared with Chappu. I don't remember much, but the morning after made everything clear. It was the day of my wedding, supposedly the happiest day of my life, but it turned to hell quicker than anyone could imagine."  
  
"Lu...?" Felix comforted her.  
  
"There was a scream, which stirred me from my sleep. It was Chappu standing at the doorway to the hut. He was yelling at me, calling me names in Al Bhed, a language he had taken a fancy to learning. Words like 'ruf luimt oui? e mujat oui? fro tet oui tu drec du sa?'. I remember every one of them."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"When I turned my head, the person I thought was Chappu," she cried, gathering her strength, "Was Wakka."  
  
"My god," Felix whispered under his breath.  
  
"It was horrible. We were both drunk, drunk like damn fiends. We didn't know what we did, but Chappu thought otherwise."  
  
"Lulu," he held her close, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't pity me," she shook her head, "Shortly thereafter, Chappu left to join the Crusaders. He left a note saying he was sorry. It was the last time we heard from him..."  
  
Lulu's voice trailed off into tears as she buried herself in Felix's chest. They stood there, Felix letting Lulu cry the demons away for nearly an hour. It must have hurt so much, for such a strong and independent woman to break down and cry. He figured that Lulu must have changed her attire and outlook on the world after Chappu left Besaid. It seemed logical enough.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, her tears subsiding.  
  
"You're welcome, Lu," he replied.  
  
Lulu leaned her head back to where she could see his face.  
  
"You know," Lulu wiped her eyes with her hands, "When you showed up, I thought of something funny."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You looked, so much like Braska, but you're so different," she smiled a little.  
  
"Lulu..." Felix sighed, "I have to show you something."  
  
He reached up to his right eye, holding his face steady. When we brought his hands down, the blue in his eye was gone, replaced by green. Lulu gasped.  
  
"Don't tell Yuna, not yet," Felix pleaded.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" she demanded, still overtaken that Felix's eyes were the same as Yuna's. Two different colored eyes were the sign of a hybrid, one bred between an Al Bhed and a Yevonite. Felix was related to Yuna, he was her brother.  
  
"I couldn't, it would upset Yuna," he explained.  
  
"Yuna never even mentioned having a brother."  
  
"That's because she doesn't know," Felix looked back towards the gorge they had come down, "I was Braska's first born, but I didn't have the talent. I was five when Yuna was born, but when it was discovered she had the talent to be a summoner, I left."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She was favored over me," Felix turned away from Lulu, "I wasn't needed, so I left Bevelle. I lived with a traveling group of Al Bhed until I was old enough to fend for myself. Rikku didn't come looking for me because I was a good fighter or anything, I grew up with her."  
  
"So you still had ties to your family," Lulu tried to summarize the story.  
  
"I bought this," he held up the contact in his hand, "From the Al Bhed. Even Rikku doesn't know I'm related to them."  
  
"You could have told me," Lulu approached him, "I would have understood."  
  
"I didn't want to change your opinion about me," he shook his head, then turned around to face her, "I didn't want you to hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you, Felix."  
  
He smiled, a smile she had never seen from him before. His hands found their way to hers, pushing them behind her back and holding them against the cloth of her dress. Their faces met slowly in a kiss, one that lasted, to them, for eternity.  
  
"We should get back," Lulu whispered as they parted their lips, "The others are waiting."  
  
"Let them wait," he whispered back, kissing her again.  
  
* * *  
  
"How long are they gonna be gone?" Rikku whined.  
  
"They'll come back when they're ready," Wakka replied, "Lulu's got a lot of demons to get out, and from what I can tell, Felix is the one who can help her do it."  
  
"Are you saying they're in love?" Rikku laughed, grinning, "That's adorable."  
  
She hopped off her perch as Felix and Lulu appeared from the gorge, walking side by side.  
  
"It's about time, ya?" Wakka laughed, "You're looking a lot better than last night, Lu."  
  
"Thank you, Wakka," Lulu smiled a little, "Shall we be going?"  
  
"Let's do it!" Rikku jumped up and down.  
  
"Zanarkand is just over the mountain?" Felix asked.  
  
"Thought you knew everything, man?" Wakka laughed.  
  
"I'm a little nervous," Felix admitted, "I've never been to Zanarkand before."  
  
"Zanarkand not far," Kimarhi started walking up the hill that would take them to the Ronso tribal land, "Be there by tomorrow."  
  
* * *  
  
Mount Gagazet, the home of the Ronso, loomed before the group. It was almost always snowing in the mountains many different paths. On the other side of the mountain rested Zanarkand, birthplace of Sin.  
  
Yuna stood at the entrance to the mountain, the place where the Ronso had constructed a large stone gate to welcome travelers, mostly summoners and their guardians, to the mountain. She looked at the inscription on the gate, the words written in the Ronso's native language.  
  
"It say 'To all who pass here, may the blessings of Ronso guide you through your journey'," Kimarhi translated.  
  
"It's nice," Yuna turned to her Ronso guardian, "How old is it?"  
  
"Kimarhi not know," he shook his head, "Built before Kimarhi was little Ronso."  
  
"We should get moving," Felix said from underneath the gate, "There's a bad storm brewing on the mountain peak. We should get past before it sets in."  
  
"Agreed," Lulu nodded.  
  
"Let's do it, ya," Wakka pounded his fist.  
  
"Zanarkand, here we come!" Rikku jumped around energetically.  
  
The snow crackled underneath their feet as they emerged onto the path that would lead them to the summit of the mountain. From there, they would have to pass through the mountain itself, the Prominence, as the Ronso tribe knew it, before emerging at the entrance to Zanarkand.  
  
"Man, it's cold," Rikku shivered, "I didn't like it the first time we came through here."  
  
"Relax, ya," Wakka put his hands on her shoulder, laughing, "We'll be through here before you know it."  
  
"I hope so," Rikku did all she could to keep warm, "I wonder if dad's okay?"  
  
"He'll be fine," Wakka rubbed her shoulder, trying to warm her a little, "We'll rescue him and make you brother pay for what he's done."  
  
The storm, as Felix had predicted, was getting worse every hour. They climbed to near the peak of the mountain, prying through the storm.  
  
"This weather is unbearable!" Felix shouted, pressing forward.  
  
"This should help," Lulu casted a fire spell in front of them, keeping some warmth to their group.  
  
Most fiends were fearful of the weather on Gagazet and would stay away so they didn't bother with walking in a defensive formation. Their only goal was to reach the Prominence before the storm hit its apex.  
  
They were walking over one of the rock bridges that led through the maze of Mount Gagazet's slope. Kimarhi, his tough Ronso hide protecting her from the elements, cradled Yuna. Felix stuck close to Lulu's flame, as did Wakka and Rikku. Rikku was the first to feel it; the ground was crumbling underneath them. Her foot suddenly slipped through the ground as the rock bridge collapsed.  
  
"Aagh!" Rikku screamed, feeling herself falling.  
  
"Rikku!" Wakka lunged out to grab her arm before she fell into the icy depths below.  
  
"Wakka!" Rikku screamed, gripping his muscular arm with all her strength, "Help me!"  
  
Kimarhi acted, securing Yuna first, then went to Wakka's aide.  
  
"Felix?" Lulu turned to him.  
  
"If I had my whip!" he cursed, recalling Yuna's tumble back in Besaid.  
  
"Help me!" Rikku cried, "I'm slipping!"  
  
Suddenly, Rikku's hand slipped out of Wakka's and she tumbled into the mass of gray clouds below. Her screams echoed off the clouds in a horrifying sound.  
  
"No!" Wakka shouted. Without thinking, he dove into the abyss after her. He turned to face the group he was leaving behind and shouted back to them, "Meet you in Zanarkand, ya!"  
  
"The fool!" Lulu shouted.  
  
* * *  
  
Wakka felt the clouds passing through him and the sudden impact with the snow. Rikku was there too, lying unconscious. Luckily, the snow was so deep; it broke his fall in an almost comical fashion. His body was racked with pain as he climbed out of the crater. The fall was not as deep as he first thought, only a few hundred meters probably.  
  
Quickly, Wakka scrambled to where Rikku laid face down in the snow. He spun her over to see she was bleeding from her nose. He quickly wiped the blood away with his hand.  
  
"Rikku, Rikku!" he shook her, "Wake up, ya?"  
  
"Wa...Wakka..." she blinked, her vision slowly shifting back into focus.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, "You took a nasty fall."  
  
"My leg hurts," she informed him, the cold, luckily, was numbing most of the pain, "It might be broken."  
  
"Here," he put her arm around his shoulder and started helping her up, "I'll carry you. We need to get inside before the storm gets worse."  
  
He carried her in his arms towards the mountain. Through the snow and wind, Wakka managed to make out a cave entrance in the side of the mountain.  
  
Might be fiends, Wakka thought, But I need to get Rikku inside before she dies out here.  
  
Taking his chances, Wakka entered the cave to find it was empty, a luck break considering parts of their journey. He sat Rikku down next to the wall in the cave and started looking for something to start a fire with.  
  
"Let me help," Rikku leaned forward, wincing in pain, "Watch. Fire!"  
  
From her hand, a small fire spell jumped forth and lit a patch of dirt on fire. The good thing about magical fire, it didn't need have the same properties as regular fire, or any other elemental spell, and would burn without the necessary catalyst.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Wakka watched amazed as Rikku warmed her hands with it.  
  
"Lulu showed me," Rikku smiled, "Before we fought Sin, she showed me some basic spells."  
  
"Thought you hated magic?" Wakka eyed her, pulling a potion out of his pant leg and popping the cap off, "Now this might sting a little."  
  
"Lulu told me.... Aagh!...before we fought Sin, that I shouldn't be afraid of magic just because I was scared of thunder," Rikku winced as Wakka rubbed the contents of the vial over her injured leg. Hopefully, the potion would accelerate the healing process.  
  
"Was...was Milevan the one who...you know," Wakka tried to ask.  
  
"Yes," Rikku nodded, gritting her teeth from the stinging feeling in the potion.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."  
  
"It's okay," Rikku rubbed her injured leg, "The pain is starting to subside."  
  
"Can you move?" Wakka asked, "We need to find a way to the Prominence."  
  
"I can try," Rikku started pushing herself off the ground, "Help me up, will you?"  
  
Wakka slid her arm around his shoulder and helped her to her feet. She leaned against him, hobbling on her good leg as they started walking through the cave. Wakka helped her the best he could, but it was difficult for them to make it through the cave network.  
  
"You know," Rikku said as they made their way through one of the long tunnels, "I never figured Felix and Lulu would get together."  
  
"Ya, I know," Wakka nodded, "But if she's happy, then that's even better for her."  
  
"Have you ever thought about getting a girl, Wakka?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Oh, I've swooned over hundreds of girls," Wakka laughed a little, "None I really wanted to settle down with."  
  
"Oh," Rikku sighed a little.  
  
"What's wrong?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay, if you say so," Wakka turned back towards the tunnel they were in. It led up and they were hoping it would take them to either the Prominence or the Ronso tribal lands. Suddenly, a light entered Wakka's view from directly ahead, "Rikku! An exit!"  
  
"All right!" Rikku giggled, "I hope Yunie and the others are there."  
  
Indeed, as they emerged from the cave tunnel, the others were sitting around a small campfire.  
  
"Wakka!" Yuna was the first to notice them.  
  
"Guys!" Wakka shouted back, "Miss us?"  
  
"What happened?" Lulu took a look at Rikku's leg.  
  
"I'm okay," Rikku looked at her bum leg, "Wakka helped me."  
  
"Yuna should look at it though," Lulu insisted.  
  
"Make it quick," Felix noted from a short distance across the pool where the fayth once rested, "Zanarkand's close and something tells me we're running out of time." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - To Zanarkand/The Return  
  
They could see it from the top of the mountain. The sun was setting, just as it had when they last visited the ancient city. Zanarkand, the crumbling ruins of a time long forgotten lay stretched out before them in all its former glory.  
  
"It's awesome," Felix observed.  
  
"I never get over this view," Lulu shook her head.  
  
"I wonder if he's out there, somewhere," Wakka held his hand over his eyes to protect them from the sunlight.  
  
"I hope so," Rikku added, her leg doing a lot better since Yuna healed it.  
  
"Perhaps we can now find some clue to the ancient city that Milevan is after," Yuna clutched her staff in her hands.  
  
"Let's get going," Felix motioned them forward.  
  
The descent was fairly easy and they made their way into the ruined city shortly after nightfall. Everyone was on guard, as the fiends were twice as strong in Zanarkand as in other parts of Spira. Felix marched in the lead with Wakka, their weapons at ready while Kimarhi and Lulu held the rear.  
  
"Behemoth!" Felix shouted, pointing towards a group of ruins. Sure enough, the roars of the monster could be heard.  
  
They quickly scrambled for cover underneath a pile of rocks as the Behemoth, the lumbering pink ruler of the fiends, made its way down the destroyed road.  
  
"My god it's large," Felix whispered.  
  
"Behemoths are the culmination of a person's hatred after their death," Lulu explained, remembering the time she had explained it to him on the docks of Kilika, "It's sad to think someone could envy the living so much that it would turn to something this horrible."  
  
"Amazing, isn't it?" Felix whispered back with a grin, "Humans spend their lives fearing death, then when it comes, they spend their deaths hating life."  
  
The Behemoth passed slowly, disappearing back into the ruins. The former summoner and her guardians emerged from the ruins they were hiding under and surveyed the area. Wakka climbed to the top of the nearest destroyed building and look towards the dome situated in the middle of the stadium.  
  
"Looks like there's a lot of fiends gathered near the dome," he shouted back to the group, "Almost like they're guarding it."  
  
"This is bad," Felix shook his head, "It will take us at least a day to reach the dome unprotected."  
  
"They are guarding the dome," Rikku admitted sheepishly, rubbing the dirt with her toes and staring at her feet, "It's a project father was working on, the Ultrasound he called it. It allows us to control fiends in the deserts, to keep them from attacking while we rebuilt Home."  
  
"Oh great!" Wakka smacked his forehead, "This gets better every freaking second!"  
  
"So that explains the fiends attacking us all this time," Lulu crossed her arms across her stomach, "They were being controlled by the Al Bhed."  
  
"I'm sorry!" Rikku cried, dropping to her knees, "I don't want it to be like this!"  
  
"Hey, hey," Wakka cooled his voice and helped her back to her feet, "It's not your fault. We're not mad at you. We're gonna get your brother for every evil thing he's done."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise," Wakka held up his index and middle finger on his right hand to signify the promise.  
  
"Thank you, Wakka," Rikku smiled happily.  
  
"We should camp here," Felix observed from the spot where Wakka had once stood, "We're going to have to fight our way in and it would be best if everyone was ready."  
  
* * *  
  
A light! He could see a light ahead. Tidus felt a surge of strength as he swam towards the slight. The darkness faded as he drew ever closer to the feeling of warmth. Even in the sea of darkness, the warmth radiating in front of him flowed over his body, reinvigorating his senses.  
  
Faster....Faster, the voice called, You're almost there!  
  
Tidus reached out as he approached the light, plunging his gloved hand into the brilliant radiance before him. His hand covered something smooth and he slowly gripped the mystery object, pulling it out with care. As the object appeared, the light faded, returning his world to darkness.  
  
A sphere? Tidus thought, What is this thing?  
  
The sphere looked as if it was made of silent glass, shining even against the dismal black behind him. It was outlined in a fiery gold, accentuating the sphere itself.  
  
Tidus held it firm in his hands, the only semblance of the world he had left. Slowly, a picture appeared on the sphere, blurry at first he glared at it fade into focus.  
  
"It's that girl!" Tidus recognized the girl from his hallucination in the alley.  
  
Who is she? The voice asked.  
  
"How should I know?" he remarked sarcastically, "Why does it matter?"  
  
She hasn't forgotten you, you know.  
  
"Tell me who is she?" Tidus demanded.  
  
Look again....  
  
Tidus turned back to the sphere as it started to play a video.  
  
"It's...me," Tidus recognized himself standing next to the girl, the sunset at their backs and the wind in their hair, "What's going on?"  
  
Tell yourself! The voice demanded, Make yourself remember!  
  
"Remember what?" Tidus screamed, "Somebody tell me what's going on! Someone help! Anyone! Help me! Yuna!"  
  
* * *  
  
In the darkness of the Zanarkand Ruins, Yuna shot upright out of her bed. Felix was awake, the one on guard duty at the moment, and was prodding a stick in the dirt at his feet.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked, seeing Yuna look around frantically.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Yuna climbed to her feet.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"I heard 'his' voice. He was crying out for help."  
  
"It was just a dream," Felix assured her, "No one's out there."  
  
"No, he has to be!" Yuna stared at the pyreflies, "What if there really is an 'Otherworld'? What if he's here right now, waiting for us?"  
  
"You're being too optimistic," Felix lowered his head, sighing, "You heard Braska; there is no 'Otherworld'."  
  
"How...?" A look of surprise crossed her face, "How do you know?"  
  
"I was there," Felix sighed, rubbing his face. Yuna could see he hadn't meant for that to come out, "I was there in the temple when Braska appeared."  
  
"Why? Why were you watching me?"  
  
"I was worried," Felix stood up and walked out towards the ruins.  
  
Yuna followed him, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded forcefully, "Tell me!"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Felix walked forward into the ruined building, "Tell the others I went ahead to clear the path."  
  
* * *  
  
"Yuna? Is that the girl's name?" Tidus wondered, clutching the sphere under his chest.  
  
She's waiting...The voice told him, Won't you go to her?  
  
"I want to," Tidus told the darkness, "She seems so lonely."  
  
She wants you back.... remember yet?  
  
"I remember, my father, he was evil," Tidus recalled the series of blurry images that floated through his head, "He was killing innocent people. I had to stop him."  
  
Then why didn't you? It asked.  
  
"I couldn't," Tidus continued, "I was told, that I was a dream, that I didn't exist. When we beat my dad, I disappeared. Everything else is a blur."  
  
Your memories are locked away, the voice told him, It's time to reclaim them and send you back.  
  
Tidus felt a slight buzzing sensation in his mind. He rubbed his head, but the buzzing intensified. It grew louder inside his mind, more powerful with every passing second. Tidus screamed, shaking his head and thrashing about in the darkness. Millions of images flooded across his sight, thousands of faces of people he had never knew, but their names came to him quickly.  
  
"Wakka, Lulu, Shelinda, Kinoc, Kelk, Yankee, Rin, Botta, Keepa," he recited the names, his eyes turning red from the experience, "Who are these people!"  
  
The images raced faster across his mind before stopping suddenly on the girl's face.  
  
"Yuna!" Tidus yelled, reaching out to grasp the image that appeared in front of him, "Yuna! Yuna! Yuna! Yuna!"  
  
He thrashed about hysterically at the illusion in the front of his face.  
  
"Yuna!" Tidus yelled, "I remember now! I remember everything! Your pilgrimage, Seymour, Sin, everything! I want to be with you Yuna!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Holy freaking cow," Wakka observed as they approached the dome. Strung about along the ground were the carcasses of the Behemoths the Al Bhed summoned to guard the Zanarkand Dome.  
  
"It took a while," Felix observed, sitting on one of the destroyed columns that bisected the road, "But they're taken care of."  
  
"You're exhausted," Lulu stated, "Why did you do this?"  
  
"Yuna needed to get to the dome," he muttered politely, "So I made her room."  
  
"Thank you," Yuna bowed a little.  
  
Behind them, they could hear the roar of more Behemoths coming to check on their downed companions.  
  
"Let's get inside," Wakka advised, "Before more come."  
  
"No," Kimarhi shook his head, "We stay and fight. Yuna and Felix go ahead."  
  
"What!" Wakka protested, "You lost your marbles man?"  
  
"Kimarhi's right," Rikku agreed with the Ronso guardian, "You two go on ahead."  
  
Felix sheathed his blade and pushed the large doors into the dome open. Yuna took a glance at her guardians. Lulu stood defiant, clutching her moogle under her breasts. Wakka was rubbing the back of his head, the decision obviously upsetting him. Kimarhi was brandishing his spear and Rikku was equipping her gauntlet on her forearm.  
  
"Yuna," Felix called, "Let's go."  
  
The inside of the dome was as it was when they first visited the ancient city. Millions upon millions of pyreflies were floating about in the glow of the morning sun. Ahead of them, images from Yuna's thoughts began appearing.  
  
The first illusion was them watching the Blitzball game in Luca. Yuna remembered the occasion fondly, watching 'him' and Wakka in the sphere. Although the Guado had attacked the stadium, watching her two guardians giving so much joy to the people of Spira was comforting.  
  
The second was she and 'he' sitting on the hill overlooking the ocean that connected to the Mushroom Rock Road. She remembered that night, the night she had made her farewell sphere that 'he' destroyed in Gagazet.  
  
"So that's him," Felix observed.  
  
"Oh, yes," Yuna nodded hastily, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.  
  
"Let's move on," he started walking forward, passing through the images as they dissipated.  
  
It took them close to ten minutes to reach the base of the dome. Inside, the cloister of trials was empty, Yunalesca gone to the Farplane. They stood on the elevator that took them to the chamber and it descended into the darkness. Yuna could recall the challenges they had to face to reach Yunalesca. The monster that guarded the fayth, Yunalesca's last test, would have ended her pilgrimage if not for Wakka and Sir Auron's dexterity on the battlefield that the monster crafted for them to fight on.  
  
Then there was Yunalesca herself, the first to defeat Sin and start the cycle of the summoners. She had almost killed Auron and Kimarhi, but with Lulu's help, they were able to silence the original summoner once and for all, forgoing the original plan to defeat Sin and tossing the teachings of Yevon to the wind.  
  
"Something wrong?" Felix asked, noticing that Yuna seemed down.  
  
"It's just, memories," Yuna muttered, "I wish, there was a way to bring him back."  
  
Felix put a hand on her shoulder as the elevator reached the ancient chamber underneath the city.  
  
"That's odd," Yuna stated, "There are pyreflies down here."  
  
Felix followed her as she hurried through the chamber and up the stairs to where they had fought Yunalesca.  
  
"By Yevon!" Yuna gasped, collapsing to her knees.  
  
"It was true...all this time," Felix muttered.  
  
Hovering overhead was a giant sphere surrounded by pyreflies. The sphere was large, easily the size of the Al Bhed's airship. It towered overhead projecting the image of a city.  
  
"Zanarkand!" Yuna cried, "It's 'his' Zanarkand!"  
  
Felix stared in awe as the pyreflies flooded out of the sphere at a rapid pace.  
  
"Something is happening to it," he stated, "They're leaving."  
  
Yuna did not respond. When Felix looked at her, he could see her lips moving. She was praying. He could scantily hear her prayers as she called out in a whisper.  
  
"Please," Yuna prayed in a feint whisper, "Deliver him from whatever peril he may be in. By the spirit of Yevon, release him so we may be together again. I offer my life force to bring him back!"  
  
The pyreflies reacted to her prayers and started swarming around in a circle. Felix reached for his sword, but Yuna calmed him.  
  
"No, wait," she placed her hand over his.  
  
The pyreflies swarmed faster in a tornado of a current. They started forming a shape of a human.  
  
* * *  
  
Tidus felt the ringing in his head disappearing as his vision began to clear. There were two figures in front of him, one with long hair and the other shorter with hair to their shoulders. Also, he could feel a light source. It hurt his eyes and he brought his arm over his eyes to shield them. His legs felt wobbly and he dropped to his knees from exhaustion.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was being held. Looking up, he could see one of the figures was holding him.  
  
"Yu...Yu..." he sought the name as the girl's face came into focus, "Yuna!"  
  
"Oh Yevon!" Yuna wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.  
  
"Yuna, is it really you?" Tidus hugged her back.  
  
"Yes," she cried, tears of joy streaking down her face, "You're back in Spira. Now, tell me, please."  
  
"Tell you?"  
  
"I want to know you're name," she pulled away, letting him look at her tear covered face, "Please."  
  
"Gosh, I'm sorry," he rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I forgot to tell you what with everything that happened. My name's Tidus."  
  
"Tidus," Yuna whispered, a broad smile across her face.  
  
"Tidus, Yuna," a strange voice spoke, "Let's go."  
  
Tidus looked up at the cloaked man.  
  
"The name's Felix," he introduced himself, "Now let's go. We don't have time to waste."  
  
"Why?" Tidus looked back at Yuna, "What's going on? Who's this guy?"  
  
"It's a long story," Yuna patted him on the shoulder, "I'll tell you on the way to Bevelle."  
  
"Bevelle?" Felix asked.  
  
"Yes," Yuna stood, "We must speak with Consul Hyne over this problem."  
  
* * *  
  
When the emerged from the dome, a collective gasp ran through the group of guardians.  
  
"Holy cow," Wakka ran up to Tidus and stared at him, "It really you, brudda?"  
  
"Hey Wakka," Tidus slapped him five, "How's it going? Lulu, Kimarhi, Rikku, hi!"  
  
"It's unbelievable," Lulu rubbed her forehead, "For a while there, we didn't know if you were coming back."  
  
"So, like, were you in the Farplane?" Rikku asked, hopping next to Wakka.  
  
"I don't think so," Tidus shook his head, "It was more like I was home, in my Zanarkand. My father was there, and so Auron."  
  
"Sir Auron?" Wakka gasped, "But I thought Yuna sent him to Farplane?"  
  
"He did," the voice of Yuna's father answered. They all turned to see the High Summoner's image on top of the stairway leading to the dome, "Though the stubborn old fool had a hard time staying with all us dead people."  
  
"Father!" Yuna bowed, and so did her guardians with the exception of Tidus who was still trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Auron has always been stubborn," Braska restated the fact, "Wasn't too long after he joined us that he left. Said he was going to Zanarkand, but none of us believed him."  
  
"Father, why did you tell me there was no 'Otherworld', when in fact there was?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I didn't believe it so," Braska's image shook its head, "Auron told me there was. Said that the old Maester Seymour knew about it too."  
  
"Wait!" Rikku piped up, "The illusions in Seymour's house. They weren't just pictures, but the 'Otherworld'."  
  
"Father, is this true?" Yuna asked.  
  
"As far as I can tell," Braska shrugged, "Anyway, it's good to see you've brought your guardian back to Spira. You'll need him for the battle you're about to face."  
  
"Milevan!" Felix shouted.  
  
Everyone turned as Braska's image disappeared. Three Al Bhed were standing on top of the ruins with their machina weapons pointed at the group. The guardians drew their assorted weapons as Tidus placed his hand on Yuna's wrist.  
  
Suddenly, two Al Bhed leapt from the darkness of the ruins. One grabbed Yuna with extreme force, yanking her from Tidus's grip and the other snatched up Rikku.  
  
"Yuna!" Tidus yelled as the Al Bhed holding her shoved a machina weapon under her chin, "Let her go!"  
  
"I think not," a raspy voice objected from the shadows.  
  
Emerging from the shadows was a man nearly the size of Wakka. He dressed in Al Bhed clothing, but the obvious differences were the man's long hair that flowed out in a single ponytail down his back. His hand rested on a sword hilt of a blade that stretched a good length, almost the length of Kimarhi's spear. He was muscular; his body in top physical condition and his skin was tanned brown from the desert sun.  
  
His eyes were blue, swirled as all Al Bhed were and he gleamed evilly as he drew his sword and pointed it at Yuna's heart.  
  
"Make one move, and I'll kill the summoner," he ordered.  
  
"You won't do that, Milevan," Felix swung his arm at the Al Bhed, "You need her!"  
  
"Not necessarily," Milevan laughed, "I can always find another. However, the high summoner is the most experienced in Spira and will make my task a whole lot easier."  
  
"Where are you taking her?" Wakka demanded.  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Milevan laughed, sheathing his sword and motioning for the Al Bhed holding Yuna to follow him. He and the one carrying Rikku walked towards a pair of smaller airships that were parked in a large clearing in the ruins.  
  
"Gemm dras!" Milevan shouted before boarding the airship.  
  
The three Al Bhed with their weapons drawn fired. Lulu reacted the quickest, casting a protective shield over the group making the bullets bounce off harmlessly. Felix and Wakka attacked next, Felix firing a series of rounds at the one on the left, the bullets littering his chest and sending him tumbling into a ruined building. Wakka launched his Blitzball with all his might, smashing into the chest of the Al Bhed on the right, knocking him off his perch and sending him careening into the darkness of the building. His screams filled the air as he hit the bottom, his body shattering with the force of the impact.  
  
Kimarhi roared, leaping high into the air, bringing his spear down through the right leg of the remaining shooter. The Al Bhed cried out in his language as Kimarhi snarled fiercely in his face. The Al Bhed begged for mercy but to no avail. The Ronso's claw cleared his head with one swipe leaving a bloody stump for a neck. The body toppled over, crumpling onto the ground in front of him.  
  
"Yuna!" Tidus yelled, sprinting to Milevan's airship as it ascended into the sky, "Yuna!"  
  
"They're going to the moonflow," Felix revealed as the other guardians caught up to where Tidus was, "That's where the lost city has to be."  
  
"Of course," Lulu agreed, "The city underneath the river, that has to be it."  
  
"We need to hurry," Wakka opened the hatch into the second airship, "Think we can all fit in here?"  
  
"Bigger question," Kimarhi offered, "Who fly airship?"  
  
"I've seen them flying Cid's, ya," Wakka grinned, "Looked easy enough."  
  
"Well let's go!" Tidus pumped his fist in the air, "Before that creep hurts Yuna or Rikku!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The Ancient City/How Could You  
The airship Milevan's men used were definitely faster than the one Cid had, but the wait was still too long for Tidus. He walked up and down in the corridor behind the cockpit with his hands behind his back.  
  
"Damn it!" he punched the wall.  
  
"What's wrong?" Felix asked, entering from the back of the sleek airship.  
  
"How could this have happened?" he shook his head, "I just get back, and then Yuna is taken from me. Aagh, I'll make that Milevan pay."  
  
"Don't get overconfident, Milevan's stronger than he lets on."  
  
"How would you know?" Tidus replied sarcastically, "You just stood there and let him take Yuna without doing anything about it. Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Hah," Felix laughed, "Yuna asked me the same thing before we reached the dome."  
  
"Then why don't you tell them?" Lulu's voice echoed off the wall.  
  
"Tell us what?" Tidus asked.  
  
"It's nothing," Felix shook his head, glaring at Lulu.  
  
He walked past her into the back of the ship. Tidus and Lulu exchanged glances before she followed him. He was walking quicker than her, heading up onto the observation deck of the ship. The clouds were rushing by at a tremendous speed, though they were not going quite as fast as the ship that Cid had unearthed.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Just go away," Felix waved his arm at her, "It's clear now you only wanted to get the truth from me."  
  
"Is this what this is about!" Lulu screamed. "Yevon, I'm so mad I could summon all the forces of nature and turn you into a pile of ashes before you could blink!"  
  
"Then why don't you do it?" Felix glared at her, "Come on, kill me now!"  
  
"You're delusional," Lulu snapped, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Forget it," Felix turned away from her, leaning on the railing.  
  
"Tell me!" Lulu grabbed his arm, "Why are so angry?"  
  
Felix looked at her, caught by surprise with Lulu's aggressiveness. He looked down at her hand gripping his arm then back to her face. He stared into her eyes for a moment, searching for something to say.  
  
"Do you what it's like to be the son of a summoner like Braska?" he asked.  
  
"I know how Yuna felt," Lulu replied.  
  
"But I'm not like Yuna," Felix shook his head, mumbling under his breath, "I didn't have the talent. I couldn't become a summoner like my father."  
  
"So that's what this is all about," Lulu leaned on the rail, looking at him hanging his head, "You weren't good enough?"  
  
"That's right," Felix nodded, "My father was disgraced. Not only did he break the teachings, but he had a son who wasn't a summoner. I failed him, I was a vyemina."  
  
"Don't say that," Lulu tried to comfort him. A vyemina was an Al Bhed term for 'failure', a title given to people in Yevon who failed in their duty to the teachings. Such was the case for Crusaders who fled from battle against Sin, or Summoners who quit their pilgrimage, or guardians who failed to protect their summoner. To that end, Lulu had often called herself a vyemina privately, not for failing to protect her summoner, but for betraying Chappu, "I haven't heard that word in a long time."  
  
"Yuna was everything to the people in Bevelle," Felix continued, "They talked about her constantly when she was born. They said things like 'the daughter of the summoner Braska, she could be the one to defeat Sin after her father' or 'Finally, the summoner produces a worthy child'."  
  
"Felix, I'm sorry," Lulu put her arm around his back.  
  
"I hated it, every day of my life," Felix clenched his hands in a fist, pounding his right hand on the rail, "So one day, I left Bevelle."  
  
"Did Yuna know?"  
  
"Yuna didn't know I existed. She was cared for by the church while I lived at an Al Bhed shop with some friends of my mother's."  
  
"Hey!" Tidus called from the doorway, "We're over the moonflow, are you two coming?"  
  
"We'll be right there," Lulu called back. Tidus nodded before leaving the room. She waited until he was gone before turning back to Felix, "I doubt Braska hated you for not being a summoner. He probably loved you as much as he did Yuna. Now let's go rescuer her."  
  
"I don't know if I can," Felix turned and started walking towards the exit, "Milevan's awfully strong."   
  
"Look," Lulu grabbed his arm again, spinning him to face her, "Yuna needs us and you're not going if you can't handle it. Don't lose it now, Felix."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lulu, but being around Yuna, then seeing how happy she was with her lover," he turned his head away, "But then that monster took her!"  
  
"Use that anger," Lulu kissed him wrapping her arms around him, "Use it to defeat him."  
  
"You know," he whispered, holding his arms around her back, "If we make it out of here, I promise to tell Yuna the truth. The truth about everything."  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
They followed Tidus towards the exit hatch where the others waiting.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Wakka asked, his blitzball under his arm.  
  
Kimarhi stood ready, his massive Ronso hands holding his spear in a ready position. Tidus drew his sword and slashed it through the air.  
  
"Let's kick some butt!" he fist pumped.  
  
"We must hurry," Felix drew his sleek sword and stepped out into the afternoon air.  
  
* * *  
  
It was almost amazing, the technology that the Al Bhed possessed, if not for the fact it was being used for evil. Yuna's uncle was a good a righteous man, so it was odd how he could have a son who was so evil. Yuna watched Milevan sitting in the pilot's chair for the Al Bhed's underwater machina. The machina was diving through the waves, cutting the water apart as it dove deep into the depths of the moonflow river.  
  
Of course, they were all so naive, the lost city was the ruins under the moonflow. Yuna wanted to laugh, thinking of how Wakka had pointed the ruins out when they were on the pilgrimage.  
  
The machina vessel landed on what was probably a courtyard or garden before Yuna was forcefully restrained by a pair of Al Bhed as they struggled to cover her head with some type of device.  
  
"Don't fight them, summoner," Milevan hissed, sliding the same type of device over his own head, "We need you alive for at least a little longer."  
  
Yuna stopped fighting, seeing the futility in the situation. The device, a large glass bubble contraption was slid over her head and a series of tubes were connected to the back of the bubble. Suddenly, Yuna felt wet on her bottom and legs. Looking down, she could see the ship flooding with water.  
  
"Don't panic, summoner," Milevan pushed the front panel of the vessel open allowing more water to come in, "The device you're wearing will allow you to keep breathing."  
  
Completely submerged, Yuna was still able to breathe in the device. She thought maybe she could make a run for it, but the surface was covered with Al Bhed soldiers; she wouldn't have a chance. She resigned herself to wherever the Al Bhed holding her arms were going and floated under the water with them as they headed for a large destroyed archway into the largest of the destroyed buildings.  
  
The ancient city sat against the riverbed, a silent milestone of an age long passed, as Milevan produced a machina explosive device. He attached it to the rubble covering the archway and detonated it. There was a large explosion and hundreds of bubbles rushed towards the surface. Milevan motioned back to the two guards and they drug Yuna through the archway.  
  
Above her, Yuna noticed light; as did Milevan. They swam upwards and emerged in a chamber with oxygen in it. Yuna was drug out of the pool and her equipment pulled from her forcefully while Milevan removed his.  
  
"Cdyo rana," Milevan ordered, grabbing Yuna. He produced a long dagger and placed it at her heart, "Come with me if you want to live. Try to escape, and you will soon join your family in the Farplane."  
  
Yuna nodded slightly, her heart still praying for Tidus to come and save her. The chambers were all, surprisingly, filled with air. Milevan led the way as if he knew everything about the city. His cold hands clamped tightly on Yuna's forearm as he stopped in front of a large door.  
  
"Inside," Milevan pointed to the door, "Is the lost fayth, the fayth created by the people of this city to defeat Sin for good. However, Sin attacked the city and destroyed everything, sinking it to the depths of this river. The fayth was lost," he rubbed his hand on the door, "Until now."  
  
Latching his hand against the side of the large door, he plugged his fingers into the grooves carved along the side. Unlike the other temples, the large door leading into the cavern rolled to the side rather than raising up over their heads. Milevan smiled evilly as the door came to a rest, revealing the fayth a short distance inside. Yuna knew it was active, the pyreflies dancing amongst the cobwebs and paintings on the walls.  
  
"Come on," Milevan grabbed Yuna's wrist, "The hour is at hand."  
  
* * *  
"We're under attack!" an Al Bhed guard screamed as a pile of their equipment burst into flames. He spun around to try and shoot the attacking Ronso, but the mighty beast lunged high into the air, landing behind the Al Bhed and ramming his spear through his back.  
  
Another Al Bhed readied his weapon, aiming at the back of the raging Ronso creature when he heard a sharp whipping sound followed by a whip latching itself to his weapon. There was a sudden pull of force followed by the weapon being snatched from his hands. It fell in the hands of Felix who promptly brought the weapon up and fired two shots into both the Al Bhed's knees. He screamed, crumpling to the ground in shock. Felix then drew his sword and stood over the man.  
  
"Think you're tough now?" he hissed before slamming the blade of the sword through the back of the wounded man's neck, severing his spinal cord.  
  
"Felix!" Lulu shouted, "What are you doing?"  
  
"This is my revenge, Lu," Felix withdrew the blade, "They will pay for what they've done."  
  
"This isn't human!" she shouted, loathing at the sight of the bleeding corpse.  
  
"You don't seem opposed to Kimarhi killing them," Felix sheathed the blade. Around them, the other guardians were quickly mopping up the Al Bhed. They had hit them quickly, with Rikku and Kimarhi launching a quick attack followed by the rest of the group attacking from opposite sides, pinning the Al Bhed between them. The guards never stood a chance, they were dead before they could fire a shot.  
  
"This is butchery!" Lulu yelled at him, "Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"Hey enough fighting!" Tidus interjected, "We can't find Yuna?"  
  
"He probably to her to the city," Rikku announced, pointing to the river, "One of the underwater vessels is missing."  
  
"What?" Wakka asked.  
  
"See," Rikku pointed at the large machina ship resting on the water, "There were two and one's missing."  
  
"Then we're going!" Tidus hopped onto the ship and pulled the hatch off, "We have to save Yuna!"  
  
"There's not enough room for us all," Rikku replied, "There's room for one, maybe two in that thing."  
  
"Felix, why don't you go?" Wakka offered, "You've fought Milevan before."  
  
"I can't," Felix lowered his head, "He has beaten me in battle. I cannot face him again."  
  
"What!" Tidus shouted, "You're just gonna sit up here like some kind of coward?"  
  
He pounded his fist against the ship before pulling the hatch over his head. It started moving into the river as Rikku ran a few steps into the water after him.  
  
"Wait! Don't go alone!" she shouted.  
  
"Let him go," Kimarhi called after her, "He save Yuna, Kimarhi sure."  
  
"Your overconfidence is amazing," Felix almost laughed to himself.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, eh?" Wakka grabbed Felix's shirt, throwing him to the ground, "You saying Yuna's doomed?"  
  
"Tidus is an irrational person," Felix climbed back to his feet, "Milevan will kill him."  
  
"You got a lot of nerve, ya," Wakka shook his fist at him, "For someone who chickened out of battle!"  
  
"Wakka, that's enough!" Lulu shouted.  
  
"No!" Wakka continued, "I'm sorry, Lu, but I've wanted to say this since we left Kilika. You ain't some tough guy know it all, bud! You think just because you have these fancy weapons that we should follow you? Well I say no way! You don't give a damn about Yuna, I know it, ya. You..."  
  
His sentence was cutoff by Felix's fist impacting his cheek. Wakka tumbled to the ground and quickly gathered himself. When he stood up, Felix was walking away, his cloak swaying in the breeze.  
  
"Are you done acting like a fool?" Lulu glared at him, "You're such an idiot."  
  
* * *  
  
He forced her inside and to her knees at the base of the fayth stone. The large circular stone was like so many she had seen in her life. Nearly ten feet in diameter, an etching of the fayth's manifestation was carved in the top. This fayth, which would be an Aeon, was large, the carving depicting it towering over a city. It had massive arms, larger than the back and carried two large objects on each of its shoulders. The head of the Aeon was helmeted, hiding its eyes from sight.  
  
"Now," Milevan slipped his knife under Yuna's throat, "Call the fayth, pray for a way to defeat Sin and have it grant its powers."  
  
Yuna looked at him, the resentment in her eyes piercing the evil in his.  
  
"Do it!" Milevan edged the knife against her skin some more.  
  
Yuna nodded slightly with a whimper. Her first thought turned to Tidus then she started to pray.  
  
"Oh great spirit that rests within these walls," Yuna prayed in a barely audible voice, "Bring forth your courage, your wisdom, and your strength so that I, a lowly servant of Yevon, may have the strength to defeat the evil Sin that threatens to plague our land with death and destruction for all eternity. Please, lend me your strength."  
  
The pyreflies started spinning, swirling about in the air over the stone statue embedded in the floor. Yuna rose to her feet, backing away as the awesome display began swirling about over the etching of the Aeon. The image of the fayth, the child dressed in the blue and orange cloak appeared, floating over the statue.  
  
"You have come," the fayth spoke in a feminine voice, it was a little girl, "Please, I do not wish to be alone any longer. Whom is the summoner that shall receive this Aeon?"  
  
"I am!" Milevan shouted, shoving Yuna out of the way, "I want the Aeon!"  
  
"Very well," the fayth brought its finger up to where it was pointing at Milevan's chest, "The Aeon is yours."  
  
Milevan looked at his chest for a moment, the fayth's finger unmoved. Suddenly, he burst into a panic fit, grasping his chest and collapsing to the ground.  
  
"It's unbelievable!" Milevan screamed, "I can feel the power surging through my body! What a powerful Aeon I have!"  
  
He fought the pain as he propped himself against the wall. Forcing his aching body to its feet, Milevan continued to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Summoner Yuna!" Milevan charged Yuna, pressing her against the wall, "I must thank you for all you've done."  
  
Yuna struggled against his grasp, feeling his fingers dig into her skin as he pressed her against the wall. Milevan laughed again, his eyes piercing her skin with their gaze.  
  
"You're very beautiful for a summoner," Milevan whispered evilly, smelling her hair, "Why don't I show you my gratitude right now?"  
  
"Don't touch her!" Tidus shouted from the chamber entrance.  
  
"What!" Milevan spun around, releasing Yuna, who crumpled to the floor, "Oh, I see, the boy from Zanarkand. What are you doing here, boy?"  
  
"Take your hands off her," Tidus gripped his sword in his hands, the sweat already forming on his brow.  
  
"I see, so the boy wishes to challenge me," Milevan laughed, pulling the long blade from his sheath, "Care to see the force that banished that fool Felix's pride?"  
  
Tidus prepared to attack, but Milevan moved first, lunging with incredible speed at Tidus, knocking him back into the outer chamber. Tidus slid across the chamber, but dodged to the right as Milevan's sword came down hard against the stone floor. Tidus parried the next attack before rolling out of the way. Milevan was incredibly fast and his fighting style had little flaw in it. Tidus tried to remember what little training Auron had tried to teach him during the pilgrimage as Milevan attack again, twirling his hideous blade over his head before bringing it down to strike several times against Tidus's blade.  
  
"Very good," Milevan jumped back into a defensive crouch, "You're not the pushover I thought you would be. But look!"  
  
Tidus turned to where Milevan was motioning and noticed that the chamber was sealed, the door had returned to its regular position.  
  
"Yuna!" Tidus cried, lunging towards the door.  
  
"Trapped I'm afraid," Milevan sheathed his sword, "And that brings you to a decision. Kill me, or save your girlfriend."  
  
He laughed as a series of explosions ripped through the underwater dome. Tidus dropped his sword, grabbing the door and trying to push it out of the way with all his strength. He could see the water seeping into the chamber as Milevan walked towards the exit.  
  
"Better hurry," the Al Bhed laughed, sliding his helmet over his head, "You probably only have a few minutes before the fayth fills up with water and the summoner drowns."  
  
"Damn you!" Tidus shouted as Milevan disappeared into the water.  
  
He pushed with all his strength, but the large stone door would not move.  
  
"Yuna!" Tidus shouted, pushing his shoulder into the wall, trying to force it too moves.  
  
Inside the chamber, Yuna stood in ankle deep water. There were several holes in the walls caused by the explosions and they were dumping water into the chamber at a rapid rate.  
  
"Tidus, hurry!" Yuna yelled, banging on the door with her fists.  
  
"I'm trying!" Tidus yelled.  
  
He braced his feet and pushed harder. He could feel it move, but the door was still too heavy. It reminded him of when they were in Bevelle and Kimarhi had helped him move the door. The door there was so much lighter than this one, seeing how he and Kimarhi had moved it fairly easily.  
  
"It won't move!" Tidus yelled, his muscles screaming with pain.  
  
"Tidus!" Yuna backed against the door, the water up to her thighs.  
  
"Argh!" Tidus drove his shoulder into the door, it suddenly moving rapidly to the side. Tidus stumbled to his knees as the water and Yuna flooded out. Tidus quickly got to his feet and grabbed Yuna's wrist, "We've got to get out of here!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, we put up a good fight," Wakka tossed his blitzball down as two Al Bhed held their weapons pointed at him.  
  
Unknown to them, Milevan had more troops stationed at the crossing station and they were able to get the drop on the guardians. Kimarhi roared, being restrained to the ground by the Al Bhed while the others were huddled together near a giant rock.  
  
"I can't believe they go the drop on us," Lulu cursed herself for not seeing them coming. She looked up to see the magic nullifier floating above their heads and frowned at it.  
  
"Xiead fusyh!" the Al Bhed closest to her yelled, readying his weapon.  
  
"Lulu, don't antagonize them," Felix took her arm and pulled her a few steps away from her guard, "They won't hesitate to kill us."  
  
"You're right about that, my dear friend," Milevan's evil voiced spoke in a laugh.  
  
"Brother, let us go!" Rikku shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry dear sister," Milevan shook his head, his hands behind his back, "It's pathetic, the guardians of the high summoner captured by the 'heathen' Al Bhed. And your summoner, now she rests in her watery grave below the moonflow."  
  
"No!" Wakka shouted.  
  
"Brother!" Rikku took off running, slamming into his chest.  
  
"Rikku, don't!" Felix called after her.  
  
"Brother, you promised!" Rikku cried hysterically, the tears flowing over her face as she pounded on her brother's chest, "You promised you wouldn't hurt her."  
  
"Rikku, dear sweet Rikku," Milevan slowly wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry I broke my promise," he put his arms on her shoulder and held her almost lovingly, "Let me make it up to you," his voice lowered to a raspy whisper, "Po cahtehk oui du saad vydran, eh dra Vynbmyha!"  
  
Rikku opened her mouth to reply, but a sharp twisting pain in her stomach stopped her from speaking. She tried to speak again, but her mouth was hot, coated with a thick, disgusting tasting substance.  
  
"Brother," Rikku's eyes teared again as she choked out the words, "How could you?"  
  
Rikku then turned away from her grinning brother to face her friends. She removed her hands from her stomach to see they were covered in her own blood.  
  
"Rikku!" Wakka shouted, "No!"  
  
"Rikku!" Kimarhi roared.  
  
The young Al Bhed fought for every breath, the sharp biting pain in her stomach making it hard for her to breath. She collapsed to the ground, the blood running from her mouth soaking her blonde hair.  
  
"Let's leave," Milevan ordered to his men, "Bevelle should be expecting us."  
  
The Al Bhed retreated into the forest as the guardians rushed to where Rikku lay fighting to stay alive.  
  
"Wakka," she whispered as the former Auroch cradled her, "I'm....sorry..."  
  
"Ssh," Wakka whispered back, "Don't speak. Save your strength. Everything's gonna be okay, ya?"  
  
Felix turned his head towards the moonflow as Tidus and Yuna crawled out of the murky depths. Yuna and his eyes met for a brief instance and she instantly understood what was going on.  
  
"Oh my!" Yuna rushed to where Wakka was holding the dying Al Bhed.  
  
"Yunie," Rikku forced herself to smile, "You're okay."  
  
"Rikku, no," Yuna took her bloody hand, "No!"  
  
"Hey," Rikku rubbed her cousin's cheek, pushing the hair out of her eyes, "We'll see each other again...I'll be...waiting..."  
  
"No Rikku, don't say that!" Wakka hugged her as she slowly closed her eyes for the final time, "No!"  
  
Wakka held the lifeless body against him sobbing. A river of blood and tears running along the dirt where they sat. Behind them, the sun was setting and they knew, the Eternal Calm was over. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Repentance/Betrayal  
  
Dawn broke across the moonflow with an eerie silence. No one slept, save for Yuna who couldn't find the strength to carry on for the duration of the evening. After the sending, performed in silence as her remaining guardians watched on, the summoner laid down to rest.  
  
The others were less than ready to sleep. They knew they had failed, and because of it, one of their own had to die. Rikku was given a proper Yevon burial, although an Al Bhed. Her body was washed and cleaned in the rivers of the moonflow, a sign of the impurities of life and its sins being washed away before the body was laid to rest. Lulu had dressed her in the flowers of the moonflow, the pink star lilies before she was laid quietly in her final grave by Kimarhi, Wakka, Tidus, and Felix. Then, Yuna, with a tear in her eye, sent Rikku's soul to the Farplane, to join the others who had died and were resting.  
  
When dawn broke, Wakka was sitting by the bank next to the grave, a simple mound of dirt with a carved stone at the head which read 'Rikku, an Al Bhed slain by evil, but pure at heart, in life and in death'. He leaned forward, his arms wrapped around his knees as he watched the orange sun come up overhead.  
  
"Hey, I always like the sunrises," he spoke aloud, "Reminds me of when I was little. I couldn't wait until the sun came up so me and Chappu could go and play blitz in the ocean. Ha ha, you probably talking with Chappu right now, ya?" He sighed, the sun now in full view, "Who am I kidding, you probably wouldn't even like Chappu, he's not your type."  
  
"Wakka?" he heard Tidus calling. He turned to see the young guardian approaching, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"It's hard, I know," Tidus squatted down on the other side of the grave, "Rikku's always been a great friend. I miss her a lot."  
  
"Me too," Wakka nodded a little.  
  
"Tidus!" they both turned to see Felix standing near the campsite with the others, "Let's go."  
  
"One second!" Tidus yelled back, "You gonna be okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine," Wakka assured him.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tidus hopped to his feet and jogged back over to where the others were.  
  
"We're going to Luca," Lulu announced, "We must speak with Consul Hyne before Milevan takes action against New Yevon."  
  
"What about Wakka?" Tidus looked over his shoulder to where his friend remained motionless.  
  
"Give him time," Yuna took Tidus's hand, "Wakka's wounded badly inside and needs time to recover."  
  
"Oh," Tidus nodded, "I see."  
  
"You're not going to tell him?" Felix asked.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Yuna sighed heavily, as if the news troubled her, "We're returning to Zanarkand, Felix and I, to try and see if we can revive the fayth there. We may need it to defeat Milevan's Aeon."  
  
"What?" Tidus was shocked, "What about you dieing when you summon it?"  
  
"It won't kill her," Lulu interjected, "Yu-Yevon is the one who killed the summoners when he stole their final Aeon to make the new Sin. Without his doing that, Yuna will be fine. This is, all theory of course."  
  
"Yuna, isn't there some other way?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," Yuna shook her head, "Not this time. Milevan's Aeon, the one from the city, it's so frighteningly powerful. I could feel its power down there, and now that he has it, there's no telling what kind of havoc he will wreck. I must do this, to avenge Rikku."  
  
"Oh," Tidus felt his heart leave his body, "I see. Then I'm going! I won't let Yuna die if I can help it! Lulu, you, Kimarhi, and Wakka go to Luca. We'll get the Aeon and crush Milevan's puny one."  
  
"Your courage is admirable," Felix laughed, "But your enthusiasm serves you nothing. Do not underestimate your opponents."  
  
"Hah!" Tidus laughed, giving him a fist pump, "You sound like that old geezer, Auron, giving me crazy advice."  
  
"Did you ever listen to any of it?" Felix smiled slyly as he walked away.  
  
* * *  
The two groups separated, as planned, with the guardians heading to Bevelle while Yuna, Tidus, and Felix heading to Zanarkand once more. They traveled using the Al Bhed airship, with Zanarkand as the first stop.  
  
"There's not much time," Felix pulled his cloak over his person as the wind from the airship leaving kicked up the dust around them.  
  
"I agree," Yuna turned to face the dome.  
  
"Yuna, you don't have to do this," Tidus took her hands in his, "Please, I don't want you to die."  
  
Yuna looked at her hands, clasped with tender care by her loving friend, then to the concern in his eyes. She could feel her heart beat in her chest as he held her, his love and affection flowing through his fingers into hers.  
  
"I must do this," Yuna spoke softly, "Only with the Aeons can we win. Tidus, I'm sorry if it hurts you."  
  
Tidus released her hands from his grip, walking a short distance away before kicking a rock and dropping down into a crouch to think. Yuna turned to Felix who made no indication of his thoughts. Yuna inhaled deeply, the heat from the afternoon sun making her skin warm.  
  
"Yuna, I want to be your fayth," Tidus spoke, turning his head to her.  
  
"Oh," Yuna gasped, knowing the consequences for making that decision, "But..."  
  
"No buts," Tidus shook his head, climbing to his feet, "I want to be your fayth."  
  
"You'll die, you know that?" Felix offered.  
  
"I don't care, as long as Yuna is safe."  
  
"Tidus, no!" Yuna flung herself into his arms, crying into his shoulders, "I don't want you to leave me again."  
  
"It's okay," Tidus whispered, stroking her hair with his gloved hand, "I love you, Yuna, and I'll do anything to protect you."  
  
"No..." Yuna's voice trailed off, her heart sinking inside her chest.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" Felix crossed his arms as the two parted, Yuna still gripping Tidus's gloved hand, "We can't bring you back from this one."  
  
"I know," Tidus replied, his voice dried.  
  
"Yuna, if you may?" Felix pushed the door open, leading them inside.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm sorry, but Consul Hyne is in a meeting and cannot be..." the receptionist tried to choke out his usual statement, but found it hard with a snarling Ronso brandishing a large weapon breathing heavily in his face.  
  
"We must speak with Consul Hyne immediately," Lulu repeated her opening statement, "Spira's future is at stake."  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, but the Consul will not see anyone right now," the man swallowed hard, the Ronso warrior growing more discontent with each passing second.  
  
"It's quite all right," a shrewd voice announced behind them, "I have time to speak with the High Summoner's guardians."  
  
The Consul was a stout man, dressed in a black robe. His boots clicked against the floor as he came out of the meeting room followed by other advisors. His black robe was accompanied by his jet black hair, which showed signs of receding on the sides. His beady gray eyes focused on Lulu as he walked, his hands clasped together behind his back.  
  
"I must apologize, for the business of New Yevon is extensive and troublesome," Hyne bowed, "What brings you here without the summoner Yuna?"  
  
"Yuna is attending to other matters," Lulu shook hands with the Consul, "But sends her best wishes. We come to speak of a situation with the Al Bhed that could create trouble for New Yevon."  
  
"The Al Bhed?" Hyne's eyebrow perked up, "If my memory serves me correctly, the Al Bhed were instrumental in bringing about the downfall of Yevon and the maesters; an insurrection that you three participated in I do believe."  
  
"That is beside the point," Lulu countered, fearing Hyne would not be open to their news, "The Al Bhed are planning to attack and either Luca or Bevelle is the target."  
  
"Please," Hyne laughed, "Since I've become Consul, the crusaders guarding New Yevon has nearly doubled the numbers prior to the Mushroom Rock disaster. I seriously doubt anything the Al Bhed have can penetrate our superior forces."  
  
"You don't understand!" Wakka pleaded, "They have an Aeon!"  
  
"Wakka!" Lulu cursed.  
  
"An Aeon, hmm?" Hyne saw his opportunity, "And how, would the heathen Al Bhed come into possession of an Aeon? I was led to believe all the Aeons were killed and the fayths destroyed when Lady Yuna defeated Sin?"  
  
"Yeah, but..." Wakka felt his heart sink as he tried to find the right words to speak.  
  
"Then, one must conclude that Lady Yuna helped the Al Bhed obtain this Aeon that you speak of," Hyne motioned to someone behind the guardians and they turned to see a group of warrior monks enter the room brandishing their machina weapons, "These guardians are accused of aiding and abetting the Al Bhed with their plans to destroy New Yevon. They are to be placed under arrest and the summoner brought before trial."  
  
"What?" Wakka protested, "You can't do this!"  
  
"Oh, and who's going to stop me?"  
  
The guards approached, their weapons extended. Kimarhi roared, raring his head back and preparing to strike one of the guards down. The guard flinched, firing a shot at the Ronso. As the weapon rang out, Kimarhi's lightning reflexes allowed him to dodge the bullet. It pinged loudly against the wall, ricocheting off and nicking Hyne in the cheek.  
  
"Damn it!" the Consul spun away from the glancing blow, dropping to a knee, "Arrest them!"  
  
The guards readied their weapons to fire as the three guardians raised their hands in surrender. Hyne stood up, the blood running down his cheek from the grazing. Two officials were helping him to his feet, one placing a cloth where the bullet hit him and the other straightening his robes.  
  
"I want Yuna found and brought to me," he ordered to the captain of the monks, "Dead or alive, it matters little."  
  
* * *  
  
The steps crackled under Felix's boots as they descended into the lowest caverns of the Zanarkand Dome.  
  
"I don't remember coming down this low," Tidus walked cautiously next to Yuna, one hand on her wrist and the other at the hilt of his sword.  
  
Yuna felt the same way indeed. The battle with the Spectral Keeper Yunalesca sent to stop them was a lengthy one as they descended the mythical elevator towards the chamber of the fayth, but the descent did not seem to take them as deep as they had gone.  
  
"What are we looking for anyway?" Tidus asked, growing impatient with Felix's silence.  
  
"I heard a story when I was a child, about the dome here in Zanarkand," Felix turned, stopping to take a piece of wood from the dusty wall and light the end to create a torch, "That the burial site for Lady Yunalesca is located under the dome, that's what we're looking for."  
  
"But the tomb of lady Yunalesca is a legend," Yuna replied, "Does it really exist?  
  
"That's what we're going to find out," Felix walked up to a sealed door ahead of them. He brushed the cobwebs aside and started brushing the dust away from an engraving in stone, "Yuna, here, it's written in the ancient languages. Can you read it?"  
  
"I may," Yuna walked up to the platform, her eyes squinting in the light from the flame as she blew the dust aside, "It's very old, but it says 'Those that shall pass through this door, a great curse upon the soul, for the wrath or a thousand years lies within'. What does that mean?"  
  
"It means we've found the tomb," Felix gripped the seal covering the door and pulled hard on it.  
  
The seal broke off, dropping to the floor as the door began to open. Behind the door, they could see a bright light shining as the two stone doors retracted to give way to an enormous cavern. In the distance, they could see two large waterfalls rushing into the chamber from the ocean outside. Directly ahead was a platform that extended out across the darkened abyss below them. Pyreflies danced throughout the cavern as the trio walked out onto the platform.  
  
"Whoa," Tidus awed at the size of the chamber.  
  
"This must be the burial chamber for Yunalesca," Yuna clutched Tidus's hand as they walked a short distance across the stone platform.  
  
"Stay on your guard," Felix drew his sword, "We are not alone in here."  
  
"What?" Tidus drew his sword and squeezed Yuna's hand tighter, "What do you mean?"  
  
"The story I told you about," Felix stopped as the entered the circular platform at the middle of the outcropping, "Also spoke of a beast that defended the chamber. And that scripture back there makes me nervous."  
  
"Who told you this story?" Yuna stepped forward into a beam of light coming from the ceiling, "It reminds me of a story my mother told me once when I was young. Who are you Felix, really?"  
  
"Yuna," Felix stuttered, trying to reply, "I...damn it! Okay, I'll tell you everything Yuna, before the end comes. I'm..."  
  
His words were interrupted by a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see a large spike protruding from his chest. Felix screamed as his body was ripped into the air. From the side of the platform, a second tentacle like the one stabbing Felix appeared. It was followed by the head of a hideous demon. It reminded Yuna of the Spectral Keeper, but was easily twice as large.  
  
"Felix!" she shouted as his body was thrown across the platform.  
  
"Yuna, come on!" Tidus grabbed her arm and started running, "There's no time!"  
  
They took off for the gate as the monster crawled out of the black abyss below them. The two tentacles protruded from its back, swaying back and forth in the air as it let out a monstrous howl. The monster had no arms, and was as a snake would be, crawling out of the depths of the abyss below them.  
  
"It's Leviathan!" Yuna screamed as they reached the edge of the platform, "Yunalesca's final Aeon!"  
  
"How can it still be alive?" Tidus asked, reaching for the door. He pulled his hand back suddenly, a massive current of water rushing up from the ground to block their exit, "Damn!"  
  
Tidus spun around, gripping the sword in both hands. Yuna held her staff tightly in her hands as the mighty Aeon bobbed its head back and forth in front of them.  
  
"Yuna," Tidus whispered, "I'm going to attack it, and you run. Run as far away as you can from here, okay?"  
  
"No," Yuna shook her head, "I won't leave you to die."  
  
"Yuna, it's better for me to die and you escape than for us to die together. Now don't argue with me and run!"  
  
With that word, Tidus ran forward, sword ready to slash the mighty Aeon. He jumped onto a pile of rocks and leaped into the air. Tidus brought the blade of the sword down across Leviathan's right eye, slashing badly and making blood spray around the chamber as the monster flinched violently. Tidus landed on his feet, turning to see that Yuna had no moved.  
  
"Yuna, run!" Tidus yelled before one of the tentacles from the monster smashed into his side, sending the sword flying over the edge and Tidus barely grabbing the ledge with his left hand.  
  
"Tidus!" Yuna shouted, taking a step towards the battle.  
  
"No!" Yuna turned to see Felix crawling along the platform, a trail of blood behind him, "You have to kill it Yuna, use magic to destroy the Aeon."  
  
"But I only know white magic," Yuna ran to him, seeing the massive wound and turning her head away, "How can I attack it?"  
  
"Trust in yourself, Yuna," Felix coughed, the pain making it hard to speak, "Or Spira is doomed. You have to trust in yourself!"  
  
Yuna stood, walking towards the mighty Aeon. Tidus was struggling to hold his grip, the bloodied monster staring at him in almost a mocking manner. It raised its two tentacles over its head, preparing to bring them down for a final blow.  
  
"Stop!" Yuna shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
Leviathan turned its monstrous head to face Yuna, its great body still hidden in the darkness below them. Yuna clutched her staff, holding it against her for support. The staff was given to Yuna when she first decided to become a summoner by Lulu. Lulu had told her it was a great staff she had discovered during one of her previous pilgrimages. Though Yuna had used an assortment of weapons during her pilgrimage, she still kept the one Lulu had given her. She knew one day she would need it.  
  
"Trust in myself," Yuna whispered. She positioned the stick in front of her chest in a horizontal fashion. Relaxing her mind, she tried to come into synch with the forces of nature that were evident across Spira. To Yuna, it seemed almost mythical. She felt her mind leave her body and fly through the ceiling. It passed through all the levels of the planet until her mind was floating in the air above the ruined city of Zanarkand. A storm was brewing, one large enough to suit Yuna's needs. Her mind then rapidly descended back into her body as she was ready to attack. Leviathan reared its mighty head back, ready to tear the summoner from where she stood with its mighty jaws. Yuna simply opened her eyes and spoke, "Thundaga!"  
  
A moment passed before the chamber began to rumble. Leviathan paused its attack, looking back and forth at the two side walls. It then turned its mighty head upwards as parts of the ceiling collapsed around it. Tidus was bringing himself up back onto the platform when he saw a bright light above them. Leviathan roared as a massive wave of energy shattered the ceiling. The immense light was followed by an awesome surge of electrical energy as the entire power of the storm flooded down from the sky, blasting Leviathan. Yuna threw her hands over her face as the bright light engulfed the mighty Aeon. When it succeeded, Leviathan twitched and gyrated before collapsing back into the darkness below the cavern.  
  
Yuna felt her legs grow weak, followed by her falling to her knees. Tidus rushed to her, hugging her close to him and crying into her shoulder.  
  
"Yuna, are you okay?" he whispered, rubbing her hair.  
  
"Yes," Yuna mumbled.  
  
"Yuna..." Felix's hoarse voice was heard behind them.  
  
"Felix!" Yuna shrieked, seeing him crawling along the ground towards them.  
  
Tidus ran to him and slung his arm over his shoulder before helping Felix rudimentaly to his feet.  
"Look!" Tidus nodded across the platform to where a previously undiscovered light was shining against a large stone outcropping.  
  
They made their way slowly towards the outcropping, passing across the abyss to which Yuna stopped to look once more into the darkness, then towards the hole in the ceiling, where the stars were shining through.  
  
The stone was large, easily enough room for a person to be contained inside.  
  
"This is it," Yuna rubbed her hands across the top of the stone, "This is Yunalesca's grave."  
  
"Now what?" Tidus asked, propping Felix against the wall.  
  
"There's another inscription," Yuna brushed the dust away and blew on what remained, "It says, 'Only through the death of a loved one, and the transference of their soul into a summoner's, can the seed of great power be born.' What does that mean?"  
  
"It means exactly what it meant last time you were here, Lady Summoner," Yunalesca's voice boomed across the mighty chamber.  
  
Yuna took a step back as the pyreflies swirled about atop the stone tomb. Yunalesca's form appeared, stepping down off of her own tomb to face the summoner.  
  
"Yunalesca!" Yuna gasped.  
  
"Surprised to see me?" the first summoner replied, "It is not so easy to send me to Farplane as you thought. I see you have returned for the Aeon."  
  
"Yes," Yuna bowed, "But without Yu-Yevon to battle."  
  
"It matters little to me why you need it," Yunalesca rolled her demon-like eyes, "All that concerns me who you will choose."  
  
"My choice?" Yuna remembered her father's words, telling her she would have to make a choice. 'Choose between two she loves in order to save Spira'.  
  
"I'm her choice," Tidus stepped forward.  
  
"Very well," Yunalesca snapped her fingers and a large blue vortex appeared swirling behind the tomb, "Step into the light and you will be sacrificed. Your soul will leave your body forever, but it will not join the sea of pyreflies you see. Instead, I shall intervene, and transform you into a powerful Aeon in which to grant your summoner ultimate power."  
  
"Okay," Tidus walked towards the light. He felt a tugging on his hand and turned to see Yuna grabbing him. He looked down before turning back and kissing her, placing his hand on her cheek and caressing the skin on her face, "Goodbye Yuna."  
  
"Wait!" Felix shouted, the blood running down his chin, "Take me instead."  
  
"Felix?" Yuna turned to take me.  
  
"Is it not true," Felix choked out the words, crawling along the wall towards the vortex, "That the love created through blood is not stronger than any other love?"  
  
"Yes, that is true," Yunalesca nodded.  
  
"Then take me," Felix collapsed to a knee, pausing to find the words to speak through his pain, "For I am Yuna's brother."  
  
Yuna gasped loudly, walking over to him and pulling his head up to face her. She gasped again, seeing that the contact had fallen out of his eye and they were indeed two different colors, the sign of a hybrid between the Al Bhed and a Yevonite.  
  
"I'm sorry Yuna," Felix apologized, a tear running down his eye, "I meant to tell you earlier."  
  
"Why?" Yuna choked, crying also, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you, Yuna, I'm sorry."  
  
"Come along then," Yunalesca motioned towards the vortex.  
  
"Yuna, I'm dying," Felix clutched the wound in his chest, "I saw it when you brought Tidus back from the Otherworld. I saw how happy you were to see him. I don't want you to ever lose him again."  
  
"Come on, man," Tidus helped Felix towards the vortex, "Thanks, for everything."  
  
"No problem," Felix looked back at Yuna. She was sitting there, crying her eyes out, "Take care of her Tidus. Don't ever let harm come to her."  
  
"It's a deal," Tidus touched him lightly on the shoulder with his fist, the sign of traditional blitzball honor from his Zanarkand.  
  
Felix laughed a little before falling backwards into the vortex.  
  
"It shall be done," Yunalesca grinned wickedly before disappearing into a fervor of pyreflies along with the vortex. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - The Chaos Ensues/The Spiral Continues  
"This sucks!" Wakka kicked the door to their cell, the metal hurting his toe and making him wince in pain.  
  
"Calm down, Wakka," Lulu cursed, "It's your fault we're in here in the first place."  
  
"Oh, don't blame this on me, eh?" Wakka pointed an accusing finger at the mage, "Who's bright idea was it to come see this Hyne guy anyway?"  
  
"Felix said he was a good person and I thought..."  
  
"Oh here we go again!" Wakka threw his hands in the air, "Felix said this; Felix said that! Geez, Lu, why are you so dependent on the guy, it's not like you at all."  
  
"Wakka..." Lulu fought for what to say next, "You're such an idiot."  
  
"Oh, I see how it is," Wakka crossed his arms over his chest, "I know you love him, Lu, but that's no reason to act different."  
  
"Just shut up!" Lulu shouted, fire burning in her eyes.  
  
"Both of you quiet!" the guard shouted from outside the room, "Consul Hyne wishes to see you both."  
  
The door opened and two guards came in. They placed handcuffs on both Wakka and Lulu and Lulu's mouth was gagged. The cell they were in was designed to prevent magic from being used by prisoners, but extra measures were being taken to insure that Lulu would not try to harm the Consul.  
  
They were led through the government complex that was situated next to the Blitzball stadium to the top level, where Hyne was sitting behind his desk looking out over the ocean. The two guardians were placed in the chairs in front of the desk as Hyne turned around to face them.  
  
"I received a sphere this morning," Hyne fumbled with a small glass ball in his hand, "It was delivered by an Al Bhed. I thought you would like to hear it."  
  
Hyne reached his hand across the desk and touched the top of the sphere, starting the playback. Milevan appeared floating over the sphere, flanked by two Al Bhed with weapons.  
  
"Consul Hyne," he spoke in almost a mocking voice, "I trust by now that Lady Yuna and her guardians are there speaking with you. Good, I want them to here this too. I, Milevan, of the Al Bhed, have control of the only remaining Aeon in Spira. An Aeon of Machina called Alexander from the destroyed city below the moonflow. It is my intent to use this Aeon to destroy all of New Yevon. You can, however, avert this disaster by publicly turning control of all of New Yevon over to the Al Bhed. I will give you until evening to decide on your action. If no decision is made, consider this your final warning."  
  
The message ended and Milevan's image disappeared. Hyne then smashed the sphere with his fist.  
  
"I will not be made a puppet of the Al Bhed," he hissed at Wakka and Lulu, "I don't know where your summoner is, and I, frankly, don't care. The crusaders will meet and destroy the Al Bhed before they are able to attack assault any city in Spira. We will hunt them down and kill every last one. As for you, you two will be put on trial as traitors with your Ronso friend and hung in the streets of Luca for all to see."  
"You can't do that!" Wakka shouted, struggling against the ropes that bound him.  
  
"I can do whatever I want," Hyne leaned back in his chair, smiling evilly, "That's what the people elected me to do."  
  
"Bah!" Wakka yelled, "You politicians are all alike, just like that monster Seymour!"  
  
"Please don't compare me to that Guado scum," Hyne mocked them, "Guards, take them away."  
  
Wakka tried to rise to his feet, but a pair of guards took him by the arms and forced him towards the exit. Lulu, on the contrary, was less resistive and let the guards lead her quietly out into the hallway. Lulu was guarded quietly by a younger monk, one that seemed to be new to his duties and creed. Without moving suddenly, she started walking closer to the guard. When they entered the hallway where their cell was, Lulu touched the guard, bringing his attention to focus on her. She blinked her eyes seductively, reaching out with her bound hand to touch him. She started mumbling against her mouth restraint and, to her pleasure, the guard reached up and removed the restraint.  
  
"I said," she purred, "You men are all alike. Fire!"  
  
Instantly, the man's boots caught on fire. As he hopped back, Lulu burnt her restraints. She casted another fire spell melting Wakka's restraints. The Ex-Auroch then promptly leveled one of his guards with his fist before kicking the other in the gut.  
  
"We must find Kimarhi and get out of here," Lulu grabbed the weapon from her guard and tossed it to Wakka.  
  
"Yeah, let's do this," they took of running down the corridor.  
  
* * *  
  
Hyne stood looking over the sea once more. It was late afternoon and the Al Bhed deadline was fast approaching. He knew they had no clue where the Al Bhed were or what they were planning, but perhaps, if Milevan's words were sincere, he would be able to sway the rest of New Yevon into his favor. He could not launch a full-scale assault on the Al Bhed without the consent of the other provinces of Spira. An attack on one of the provinces, though, would sway the people to seek refuge under the watchful eye of the Crusaders. And Hyne, he would be there, leading them into victory, destroying the Al Bhed and their false weapons.  
  
"Sir," a captain entered the room, "Two of the prisoners have escaped."  
  
"Unfortunate," Hyne responded, not turning away from the sun floating close to the watery horizon, "Put out an order, I want them shot and killed on sight, got that?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Do it, soldier," Hyne spun around, slamming his fist on his desk, "Unless you want your job taken."  
  
* * *  
  
Yuna sat curled up against Yunalesca's tomb crying into her knees. Untold hours had passed since Felix had disappeared with Yunalesca into the pyreflies. Tidus paced back and forth, often looking down into the abyss to where his sword had disappeared. He knew Wakka would be disappointed, losing Chappu's old sword like that, but it couldn't be helped. He'd have to get a new one before he fought Milevan again.  
  
"It's almost night," Tidus told Yuna, sitting down next to her, "Do you know how long this is supposed to take?"  
  
"No," Yuna mumbled, shaking her head, "I've never seen something like this before."  
  
"Oh," Tidus leaned back against the stone coffin.  
  
He looked at her crying. The girl, no, the woman he loved was pouring her heart out in her tears. She was always lonely, Tidus knew, during the pilgrimage, that she would cry herself to sleep. Wakka, Kimarhi, and Lulu were the closest thing Yuna had to a family, but it still didn't replace one. Wakka had told him when they were in Macalania forest before the fight with Seymour, that Yuna missed her father and would often call his name in her sleep.  
  
It wasn't fair to Tidus, that she would find out she had someone else out there. Someone who shared the same father as her. Someone to call her 'brother', only to lose him seconds later. Why hadn't Felix told Yuna they were related? It wasn't fair at all.  
  
"Yuna, I'm sorry," Tidus put his arm around her shoulder and leaned her towards him, "I'm sorry this has happened."  
  
"It's okay," Yuna sniffed, trying to halt the flow of tears, "I, somehow, felt that Felix cared for me. I thought at first he was trying to love me, but it was different. Whenever we stopped, I would see him looking at me, making sure I was okay. When fiends attacked, he would protect me. He even risked his own life on many occasions to save mine. But, I never thought he was my brother."  
  
Tidus wanted to speak, but there was a bright light behind them. They stood up, hand in hand, to see the vortex reappearing. Yunalesca appeared again, stepping out of the vortex, the usual sly grin on her face.  
  
"It is done," she spoke solemnly, "Lady Yuna, are you ready to accept your new Aeon?"  
  
"Yes," Yuna nodded.  
  
"Very well," Yunalesca outstretched her hand and pointed a single finger towards Yuna.  
  
Yuna felt a bright, warm feeling in her chest, followed by a light pulsing from inside her. Her body was actually emitting the light. Tidus gasped, stepping away as Yuna was enveloped in the spiral of light. It swirled about her as she stood, feeling its warmth inside her body. The warm feeling slowly subsided along with the light and Yuna felt her eyes try to readjust to the darkness in the chamber.  
  
"Felix is now bonded with your soul, summoner," Yunalesca explained, "He is your Aeon, your final Aeon."  
  
"Yuna, are you okay?" Tidus asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Yuna clutched her hand over her chest, "I can feel him, in my heart."  
  
"You should now go," Yunalesca began to fade again, "Night falls, and with it, comes the great destroyer."  
  
* * *  
  
In Hyne's office, he sat around with his closest advisors as the sun dipped behind the ocean. Hyne closed his eyes as the twilight replaced the day. A hushed silence ran through the office as the other officials whispered back and forth, fearful that Luca would be the target of the attack.  
  
"May Yevon have mercy on our souls," Hyne spoke solemnly.  
  
* * *  
  
In the streets, Lulu watched the moon appear on the horizon and begin its ascension into the sky. Wakka was standing next to her with Kimarhi clutching his spear. Around them, no one else felt any different, as the night did not hold value for them. The other people simply went about their business. Lulu, however, felt a cold chill run up her spine as she watched the bright moon cast its reflection across the ocean.  
  
"It's time," she whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
Night fell unceremoniously on the water born city of Bevelle. Since Evrea was killed, the night sky was its darkest in over two hundred years. People were in their homes asleep in the false comfort that the Eternal Calm had brought to them. Only the politicians were awake, scheming in their luxury of how best Spira would be run to suit their own interests.  
  
It started slowly, with a few birds perched along the edge of the temple that faced the great ocean. They felt something below the water and started to move, flying away instinctively towards the mainland. A night watchman saw the birds leaving en masse and decided to investigate. Going down to the docks, the watchman noticed a large rippling of waves out in the blackened ocean. He pulled his looking scope over his eye and peered into the darkness of the ocean. What protruded looked like a long mechanical pole with steam coming out of the top.  
  
Still curious as to what was disturbing the birds, the watchman kept the scope over his eye watching the pole. To its left appeared another similar one, then another and another until there must have been a hundred that stretched almost a mile across. Then, the poles started growing longer, pushing their way into the night sky from the depths of the murky water.  
  
The watchman didn't know what to make of the giant machina that seemed to grow out of the water. It looked almost alive in its massive head, easily the size of a blitz sphere. The machina head carried an almost evil smile with it as it rose out of the water to carry out its devilish deed.  
  
The watchman turned and ran back into the temple, not witnessing the massive Aeon of Machina fully emerge from the water. Its gears roared, alerting the residents of Bevelle to its presence. In its complete infamy, Alexander stood massively against the back end of the Bevelle Temple, towering over the creation to a false idol as a child would its younger sibling.  
  
Struck down with fear, the Yevonites ran screaming into the streets trying to escape the massive behemoth as it poured thick gray smoke into the clear night sky. Towering, its shadow covered all of Bevelle, the people too terrified to really sense the danger.  
  
Its shoulder pockets opened slowly, in perfect unison with each other's. Emerging slowly, small balls of light grew around the machina's weapons. Hundreds of lights lit up the dark night as the machina roared again, another massive blast of smoke and steam unleashing itself to create a cloud overhead.  
  
The light was brilliant in its power, those turning to look blinded by its intensity and sheer magnitude. Others turned their heads, screaming and running through the crowded streets. People that tripped were crushed underneath the weight of those still running. Crying out to their old god to deliver them from the peril they were faced with.  
  
Alexander's beams shot out in an amazing display of firepower, arching high into the nighttime sky. The thousands of bright blue beams reached their peak at the top of moon before falling back towards the planet. They impacted the center of the temple, in the site where the former maester Seymour and the High Summoner Yuna had been falsely wed. The resulting wave of fire arched high into the nighttime sky, creating a wall of flame and heat that reached higher than those on the ground could see. The ones closest to the temple were incinerated first, their bodies melting away in the intense inferno.  
  
As the fire crept outwards, it burned hotter and claimed more of the screaming Yevonites in its path. Perhaps the most horrifying aspect of the attack was its speed. The sea of fire rolled slowly across the city, engulfing its victims and allowing them plenty of times to sea their deaths flow towards them.  
  
The inferno raged, destroying every part of the city it covered. By the time the fire stopped its expansion from around the city, Bevelle was no longer standing. The temple was flattened, suffering the most direct damage. The capitol center was also destroyed; flattened by the apocalyptic destruction. The politicians and their families inside were killed by the fires and those who weren't, the ones lucky enough to hide underground, were also dead. The fire had seeped its way underground, roasting the people inside shortly after the flames had sucked the oxygen from the lungs, killing them painfully.  
  
The fire subsided no more than five minutes after it had begun, but the effects were worse than anything one thousand years of Sin could have brought. Bevelle was gone, completely destroyed, with nearly one hundred percent of its people's dead. In the ocean, the sole survivor, Alexander gave a last roar of steam before descending into the ocean. Disappearing into the murky depths once again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Death tolls are coming in," Hyne heard one of the soldiers report from the command room set up in Hyne's office. He sat low in his chair, a bottle of alcohol in his hand. The soldier approached the Consul slowly, holding a sheet of paper in his hand, "It looks like we're facing a complete loss, sir. Over seven million reported dead with the attack lasting no longer than twenty or so minutes."  
  
Hyne took a drink from the bottle, slamming it empty against the floor, startling the other people in his office. The Consul stood, walking towards the center of the room.  
  
"Let it be known," he spoke, his voice slurred from the alcohol, "That war has been declared for the first time in a thousand years. The Al Bhed have assaulted New Yevon and our retaliation must be swift and overwhelming before they strike again. I want Milevan's head on my desk by the next moon fall!"  
  
* * *  
  
The airship that the guardians had traveled in was docked in the Luca ports. The ship, however, was placed under detention by Consul Hyne and was swarming with guards on the dock and in the ship itself.  
  
Crouched down behind the crates lining the edge of the dock, Lulu, Wakka, and Kimarhi were watching the guards pace back and forth. Lulu peeked her head around the edge of the crate, clutching her moogle in her arms.  
  
"How many you think there are, Lu?" Wakka asked, "Twenty? Thirty?"  
  
"Kimarhi not care," the Ronso grinded his teeth, "Kimarhi dispose of them all."  
  
With that, the Ronso clutched his spear and began to step out from behind the crates. Before he let out a mighty battle roar, another Crusader came running up to the group and saluted the two guards at the ship's entrance. They conversed for a moment, the captain short of breath and speaking in exaggerated tones and gestures. Shortly after that, the two guards motioned inside the ship and the other crusaders, a little of twenty, came out of the ship and filed past the crates where the guardians were hiding.  
  
"Wow, lucky break, ya?" Wakka laughed a little.  
  
"It appears Milevan's attacks have generated more trouble than Consul Hyne would have liked to believed," Lulu stood, straightening out her dress.  
  
"We go," Kimarhi strode past them, "Yuna needs guardians."  
  
* * *  
  
It was morning in Zanarkand as Tidus and Yuna emerged once more from the dome centered in the ruins of the majestic city. Tidus stepped up on a rock, stretching his aching muscles out before spinning around in a circle and laughing.  
  
"I hardly find it time to laugh," Yuna chastised him lightly.  
  
"Hey, you were the one that told me that laughing was the best thing you could do when you felt bad," Tidus hopped off the rock and took her arms just above her elbows.  
  
"Yes, but..." Yuna tried to think of a comeback, but she couldn't, "How are we supposed to meet up with the others? There's no other airship."  
  
"We'll think of something," Tidus gave her a thumbs up.  
  
Behind them, they heard the rumbling of machina, the undeniable mark of the Al Bhed, sent Yuna and Tidus hiding behind a rock. Tidus kneeled, clutching Felix's sword in his hand. The machina appeared, one of the larger land transports. There was a sole driver which Yuna and Tidus recognized instantly as O'aka.  
  
"O'aka!" Tidus called to the merchant. The machina stopped as O'aka climbed down to the ground to meet the summoner and her guardian.  
  
"M'lady, summoner," O'aka bowed, "It is good to see you again. And guardian, the stories told you died fighting Sin. It is truly good to see you alive. Though I wish we could meet in happier times."  
  
"What has happened, O'aka?" Yuna inquired.  
  
"The Al Bhed," O'aka recounted the stories he had heard from the Ronso tribes in Gagazet, "They've constructed a giant weapon of machina and used it to destroy Al Bhed. Word with the Ronsos is that New Yevon is preparing to go to war and invade the Al Bhed homeland of Sanubia."  
  
"War?" Yuna gasped, "He has really started a war?"  
  
She backed into Tidus, who took her hand and held her close.  
  
"O'aka, we need to find our friends. We think they're in Luca, can you help us get there?"  
  
"I suppose," O'aka laughed, "For the lady summoner, anything."  
  
O'aka turned and climbed into his machina contraption to which Tidus and Yuna followed. They sat behind the merchant as he prepared the machina transport to move again.  
  
"Hold on, we're heading out," O'aka threw the lever and the transport headed down the destroyed Zanarkand road leaving the dome behind for good. 


End file.
